Guess the Secret
by LKFairy4416
Summary: She came to the guild to start over. To find a place where she is accepted, but will history repeat itself? How long can she hide the truth? And when she comes clean, will they accept it? I do own the cover image. Hints of Nalu and other ships. OC submission closed.
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**Hey, My name is LKFairy4416. I'm a super excited to be sharing my story with you. I tried to publish this earlier, but as this is my first fanfic, I had some issues. I think I'm starting to get a hang of this. please follow or favorite, and make sure to review. I need all the help I can get.**

 **Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail. All the praise goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"HEY, POPCICLE!" Natsu yelled from the guild doorway. We had just gotten back from a search mission. Gray told Natsu, Happy, and I that he heard a rumor that a dragon was spotted in a forest near a small town called Odum, past the mountains of Magnolia. Wendy and Gajeel had gone on their own jobs, so it was just us. We were skeptical because it could have been Acnologia, the Black Dragon. The one who tried to kill us 7 years ago. Gray reassured us that he heard it wasn't him. Turned out the entire story was a big fat lie. We got there and asked around, and no one had seen a dragon. They all thought that dragons didn't exist. "Your rumor was once again no help and a complete waste of our time," Nastu yelled as he stated to storm up to Gray.

"It was just a rumor I heard. You act like I started it!" yelled Gray. He was at the bar talking to Juvia, before Natsu came over. He saw Natsu storming over, Gray got up and was ready to fight him.

"You should have checked before you told us, Ice Princess."

"I told you so YOU could check it out, Flame Brain!" At this point they were butting heads.

"We should of know, if it came from Gray, it probably was going to be a waste of time," I said.

"Aye", Happy replied. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Gray would go on a solo mission, hear some dragon rumors, come back and tell us, for us to find out that it was a total waste.

"WHAT?!You calling me a liar!?" Gray yelled, moving his attention away from Natsu to us.

"Of course we are, Stripper," said Natsu.

"I try to help and this is the thanks I get!" yelled Gray.

"We never asked for your help, you oversized snowman!" yelled Natsu. They went back to the head-butting thing again. I swear, they do it so often I'm starting to think that they will turn into bulls. The thought scares me.

"That's it! Fight me, Flame Breath!" yelled Gray. They started a fist battle in the middle of the guild. All I could do was sit back and wait for Erza to take care of them. _But wait… she had gone on a solo mission right before we left. Great, now what._ I was taken out of my train of thought when Happy had picked me up into the air. "H-Happy."

"Sorry, Lucy, but you were staring off into space and you about to be hit by an ice attack," Happy explained sounding a little worried. He placed me back onto the ground. I looked back to where I was standing. Natsu and Gray's fight got to the point where it was no longer a hand-to-hand battle, but a magic battle. I looked around the guild and saw the damage they caused. Things frozen or on fire, and the guild members were either hiding or trying to stop them before they destroyed the guild.

"Hey Lucy, hey Happy," We turned around to see Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Gajeel entering the guild. "Carla!" Happy exclaimed as she and the others join them.

"Hey guys, how was the job?" I asked.

"It was okay, but we didn't get the full reward," Wendy explained sadly.

"Don't worry you'll get the full reward next time," I tried to comfort her.

"It would help if Gajeel didn't go overboard," Lily suggested.

"Hey!" yelled Gajeel. I chuckled at their antics.

"So they're at it again, I see," Carla said referring to Gray and Natsu.

"Yep, and without Erza to stop them, the fight has escalated quickly," I explained. I could see Carla's sweat drop while Wendy just laughed.

" **Ice Make-Canon,"** yelled Gray. A canon ball bit Natsu in the gut and sent him flying to the guild doors. We quickly ran out the way, but the guild doors opened to show a girl who looked about my height. She saw him coming, but she wasn't moving.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. What will she do? You'll have to wait till next time to see. I plan on publishing weekly, but I make no promises. Please favorite or follow and don't forget to review. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Magic

**Hey, Fairy here. I decided I'm going to be posting on Sundays, so it makes it easier for me to post when school starts. So...yah. Big shoutout to Maceydog1415 for being my beta. Thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail ( I can only dream), but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Gray and Natsu's battle got intense. Natsu was sent flying towards the guild doors. Unfortunally, the doors were open and there was a young girl standing in the doorway. She saw him coming and didn't even flinched. When he got close to her, she formed a fist and punched him into the floor board. All it took was a loud bang for everyone to stop what they were doing and see what happened.

The girl had straight, dark navy blue hair that went to her rib cage. Her hair was parted above her left eye and her bangs were held back with hair pins. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin had a slight tan. She wore a light blue tank top and a black jacket with the sleeves going to the elbows. She had fingerless gloves on both her hands. She wore a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs with ruffles and a silver belt. She had black boots that went to the middle of her calves. There was a silver chain on her boots around her ankles.

Next to her was an exceed. Its coat was lilac, her paws a darker purple, her eyes onyx, and her ears were just like Happy and Carla's. She wore a black dress with a hot pink bow around the waist and ruffles at the bottom of the dress.

"Ow," groaned Natsu. He had finally got up and stared at the girl. "What was that for."

"Sorry, you were flying at me and my reflexes kicked in," replied the mysterious girl with a smile.

"Wow you have some good reflexes," Happy commented. He flown over and was hovering next to Natsu.

"I know right! She is awesome," the lilac exceed added. They both smiled at each other before continuing.

"Anyway, my name's Alya and this is my trusty companion, Luna," the girl announced. "We are looking for a guild to join and we were considering Fairy Tail, but seeing all this chaos in here…" she trailed off. Our faces dropped because we knew she what she was going to say. "It's perfect!" she continued with an even bigger smile than before. Our mouths dropped. None of us expected that answer from anyone. We eventually shook it off and gave her a warm welcome.

"Awesome! I'm Natsu and this is Happy, welcome to Fairy Tail." With that the guild broke into cheers. No one seemed to care about the mess any more. They were just happy that they got two new members. Me and a few others walked up to introduce ourselves to the new girls.

"What is all the ruckus?" a loud voice came from the second floor. _Oh no… master sounds anger. It will be worse when he sees the mess Gray and Nastu made._ Master Makarov looked at the guild from the second floor. He stared at the mess for a couple seconds with his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh no," I heard Gray mumble.

"NATSU, GRAY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUILD!" yelled Makarov. Yep he was pissed, big time.

"Sorry, Master, we got a little carried away," They both said at the same time. Happy and I snickered a bit.

"Wait, the guild isn't supposed to look like this?" asked Alya. Master looked surprised. My guess he just now noticed her or didn't expect her to say that.

"I'm sorry, child," said Master, "but yes, the guild was wrecked by the two idiots in front of you."

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison. We all started to laugh, even Alya and Luna joined in.

"If you want I can fix it for you," Alya offered.

"You can do that?" I asked. I was curious to see how she could fix a mess this big by herself.

"Yah. It's one of the first spells I learned," she replied.

"Thank you, ch-," "Alya" "Huh?" "My name is Alya," "Alright Alya, you sure this isn't a hassle for you," asked Master having been interrupted.

"Nah, I've done this spell multiple times," Alya reassured him, "Now that I say it out loud, I'm not sure if that's a good thing." She walked to the middle of the guild. Slowly she opened her arms out to her sides. A light blue magic circle formed from under her feet. **"Chaos Dispersal"**. Streams of light blue magic shot from her body. The fires had stopped and the ice melted. In a matter of seconds, the mess and destruction disappeared and everything was back to normal. Everyone stood there dumbfounded by Alya's magic. _What kind of magic does she use?_

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review. See ya next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Girls

**Hey, I'm back. I am super busy this week since school starts soon so I thought it would be best to update today. Plus I have a announcement at the end of this chapter. so please read the chapter first.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But I do own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

I didn't expect that. Everything me and Frost Bite destroyed was back to normal in seconds. I looked at Alya who looked a little a drained from that spell. She stumbled back a bit. Luna rushed to her side.

"Alya, what happened?" Luna asked, "You've done this spell before, what happened to you."

She took a minute before responding. "I guess I'm not used to absorbing other dragon slayer's magic," Alya responded. _What does she mean by other dragon slayer's magic? Is she a dragon slayer? And what does she mean by absorb?_ I was about to ask, but Lucy beat me to it.

"What do you mean by absorbing magic? What did the spell do?" Lucy asked.

"The spell not only fixes the damages, but also absorbs any magic energy left," Alya explained.

"Also you said _other_ dragon slayer's magic, does that mean you're a dragon slayer? If so, who's your dragon?" I asked. She looked sad when I asked. Maybe talking about it bring back sad memories. Like me when I first lost Igneel. Before I could ask more, I felt a hand slap me face. I swear there was a red hand on my face. I look back to see who slapped me, my eyes widen when I saw who slapped me.

It was a young girl who looked about Wendy's height. She had lilac and wavy hair with cat ears sticking out. Her dress looked exactly like Luna's, but human sized. She had thin legging and black flats. A lilac tail was in the back of her dress. Her skin had a slight tan, it was a little lighter than Alya's.

I looked Alya, who looked just as surprised as everyone else in the guild. _So, she knows magic as well_.

"L-Luna?" asked Happy. She relaxed before she continuing.

"Listen, if we are going to stay here, we need to establish something," Luna said calmly. I was so frozen in shock to respond. "You are not to ask her about her magic, got it. She doesn't feel comfortable about telling strangers. She will tell you when she feels she can trust you, alright," I was at loss for words. _Why can't she tell us? Did something happen?_

"Alright, now that we have that settled. We would love to join Fairy Tail," Luna said. She offered me a hand to help me up. I took it. Cheers erupted throughout the guild. They officially joining. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. We got a new dragon slayer, but I couldn't talk to her about it till she trusts me. I was determined to change that.

I walked over to the bar where they were getting their guild marks. Luna got hers on her back in hot pink. Alya go hers on her right leg in icy blue. I sat with Lucy, Alya, Wendy, and Ice Princess. We told Alya about our rivalry and even had a small brawl.

"I hope you don't mind the endless fighting," said Lucy with embarrassment in her tone.

"Not at all. I like chaos. It makes things more interesting," Alya replied, "Sometimes for fun, I like to mess with my guild mates. In some cases, fights break out. It's actually the reason why I got kicked out of my last guild."

I felt bad for her. We fight and cause messes, but we haven't been kicked out because of it. Maybe she took her pranks too far. But still a warning should suffice. The weird thing is she didn't seem to be upset by it. She looked… happier. Maybe because she joined a better guild.

"I'm sorry that must have been hard to be forced to leave your guild," said Wendy.

"It's happened before. It lost its effect a while back," Alya replied with a sweet smile.

"Really, all because of your pranks," asked Lucy.

"Well, yah. They see my pranks as a disturbance and try to get me to stop," Alya explained. "But they don't understand it's a part of who I am. I'm naturally drawn to chaos. It why I like Fairy Tail so much. I just ignore them and try to find people who will accept it."

"Not to worry," I said, "You are a part of our family now. You'll always be accepted." We all smiled at each other than Alya told us some of the funny pranks she pulled. We told her about some of our favorite adventures.

* * *

Happy's POV

Luna, Carla, Lily, and I were hanging out at our own table. We were telling funny stories about our dragon slayers. I could tell Carla liked having another girl exceed in the group. So did Lily (wink, wink).

When I asked him about it, he knocked me down to the table.

Lily's POV

He deserved it. How could he think that I like Luna? I mean, ok, it's nice to have another exceed in the guild, but just because she's a girl and I'm nice to her doesn't me I like her.

"Hey, Lily" I turned to see Luna standing next to me. "Oh hello, Luna."

"Is Happy ok?" she asked while pointed to half-conscious Happy.

"Yah, he'll be fine. He was just getting on my nerves." I replied.

"That's not surprising," Carla added.

"Do you need me to send an electric pulse through his body so he wakes up," Luna offered.

"You can do that!" Carla was a little freaked out.

"No, but that would be cool right,"

"If by cool you mean terrifying,"

"May I ask where you learned magic?" I asked.

"At one of our old guild, Phoenix Center," she replied. _Phoenix Center? Isn't that a dark guild. Why were they from a dark guild?_ By this time Happy woke up and wasn't as mad as I thought he would be.

"I also noticed that Alya's magic seems to be a sensitive topic for her, why is that?" her smile dropped and got serious.

"Her magic has brought her pain. She is proud to have it. I mean she is the only human to yield it. But it scares people, so she keeps it a secret till she feels people won't be afraid of her for it."

"Is it that bad?" asked Carla.

"Apparently, yes. I often get questioned on why I'm still with her. But I don't care what they think, Alya is my best friend and she needs me. I intend to stay by her side!" I was shocked. It made sense. But I couldn't believe people could be so cruel. I looked down at Luna's paws that had curled into fist. I looked over at Carla and Happy. They both were sad and worried for her. I placed my paw on her shoulder. She jumped a little, then look up at me

"Don't worry, when she is ready to tell us. We won't hate either of you, no matter how bad," I tried to reassure her.

"That's right, we'll always be here for you guys," Carla added.

"Aye, and that a promise," Happy said proudly.

"Thank you, it's nice to know we can count one you guys," Luna said. She had relaxed and was smiling at us. Carla pulled her into a hug, then Happy and I joined in.

Wendy's POV

I heard what the exceeds were talking about. I was sad for them, but at the same time I couldn't help but smile. I look over at Natsu, and I think he heard them too. He was smiling as well. I really hope when Alya decides to tell us, she will still stay with us.

* * *

 **I tried to make this chapter longer cause the last two were pretty short.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT TIME. Phoenix Center is my OC guild from Alya and Luna's past. I am going to be adding some more OCs to the story. I thought it would be cool to have you guys submit your own OCs that I can add to the story. They don't need to be S-class, but they will be fighting Fairy Tail members. (** **PM me your submissions.)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Description: (clothes, Hair, Skin, etc.)(detail)**

 **Guild Mark: (location and color)**

 **Magic: (They can be Dragon, God, or Devil slayers)(one magic type)(PLEASE add spells)**

 **Personality: (they may be in a dark guild, but some aren't bad. And it makes the character more memorable if they have a good personality.)**

 **Backstory: (This is optional)** **.**

 **Submissions are due by the time I publish chapter 15. Submit as many as you like.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the action will start to pick up speed soon. Please follow, favorite, or review. See ya next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Erza

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 4. I decided I was going to keep accepting OCs till I feel like I have enough. Here are the ones I have so far:**

 **1\. Aria Starlight: Star Crystal Dragon Slayer- by dragonslayer**

 **2\. Syd Amor: Re-quip: God Armor- by MaceyDog1415**

 **3\. Shield Amor: Weather mage- by Macey1415**

 **4\. Saga Helgadottir: Sun Mage- by Evpastaen**

 **5\. Sam Ramwood: takeover mage- by Irondragonslayer**

 **I hope you like this story. Please Follow, Favorite, or Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, only my OCs and the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 4

No one's POV

" _The princess stumbled upon a fearsome dragon," the little girl flinched at the thought of a dragon, "The beast roared a fero_ _cious roar. It made the ground rumble under the princess's feet. But instead of the running away, the princess approached the dragon and petted his head. The dragon and the princess became good friends. She began to join him on his adventures around the world." The little girl's eye widens more as the story continued. "Wow, mommy. I love this story. Do you think I can meet a dragon?" the little girl asked with a hope in her eyes. "Of course, and I bet the two of you will become good friends as well," the little girl smiled ear to ear. "I can't wait!" she yelled as she danced around the room._

Alya threw herself up so she could sit up. She had the same dream over and over again for the past week. She never liked the dream. It never had a happy ending. No matter what, she couldn't change that.

She trudged out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. After she left the guild yesterday, she and Luna looked around for a place to stay. Lucy told them there was an apartment across the canal from her house that was up for rent. She walked the girls over to it and they moved in. They liked the apartment. I had a large bedroom that the two could share and a nice sized closet. There bathroom had a toilet, a long sink with cabinets, and shower- tub. Their kitchen had a granite counter top and light brown cabinets. They had a cheap fridge that they intend to replace when they had more money. They only had enough money to buy the apartment and necessities. They didn't have and furniture with them at the moment. They planned on going to guild and getting a job ASAP.

Alya tried not to wake up Luna while she got dressed. She put on a purple t-shirt and black shorts. She wore her favorite black combat boots. She slipped on her black gloves.

Alya walked into the kitchen so she can make breakfast before Luna wakes up. She wanted to head out to the guild right after.

Luna's POV

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and popped my back. Sleeping on the floor tends to cause you back problems. I quickly put on one of my dresses and headed to the kitchen. Alya had made us beacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Morning, Luna," Alya said with a welcoming smile. Whenever she came me that smile, I always felt like smiling back no matter the mood I'm in. "Morning, Alya" I walked over to the island and Alya place a plate of food in front of me.

"Once we finish let's head to the guild and get a job. That sound good."

"Sure," I replied. I knew we needed money quick. Having to stand while I eat was going to annoy me really quick.

When we finished, we headed over to the guild. It just so happened that Lucy was leaving at the same time as us. She waved at us from the other side of the canal. I picked up Alya and flew over to Lucy. We walked to the guild while we told her about our new apartment.

* * *

Alya's POV

Once we got to the guild, me and Luna sat at the bar and chatted with Mira and Lucy while she at her breakfast.

"If I had known you could eat here I wouldn't have made breakfast at home," I joked.

"Yah, you could eat here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but you'll have to pay," Mira explained. She started to wash some glasses while she talked to us, "So are you planning to find your first job today?"

"Yep, Luna and I were going look at the job request board in a little bit."

"Do you have any type of job in mind?"

"Something that pays a lot, that's all I need." We all laugh a bit, but our laughter was cut short. "Hey, Lucy!" We turned to see Natsu and Happy running over to us.

"Hey, Luce, do you wanna go on a job later?" asked Natsu. Lucy had told me that she, Natsu, and Happy were a team, but sometimes she goes on jobs with a bigger group. I've never done that before. I wonder how it feels to be on a large team.

"Sure. Hey, Alya, do you and Luna want to join us? You said it yourself you needed money, so why not join us." Lucy suggested.

"Yah, come on it will be fun," Natsu added.

"Aye," Happy commented. I would love to join them. I could spend more time with my new friends and I could learn to trust them. But it's too early to tell them what my magic is.

"I think I what to take a job with just me and Luna for now," I tried to let them off easy.

"Its fine. Maybe another time," Lucy said. I could sense the disappointment in her voice. It hurt, but it's for the best.

"Thanks for understanding," I tried to cheer her up by flashing her a smile.

 _ **Bang**_

Our heads snapped to look at the doors that have been swung open. A tall woman with red hair was in the doorway. I couldn't help but noticed she was a wearing some armor. Was she some type of knight? My train of thought was interrupted by Natsu yelling at her. "Hey, Erza, how was the job?" She started to walk over to us.

"It was fine. I hope you and Gray didn't get into any fights while I was gone," Erza questioned him.

"No, ma'am," he replied. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so scared, it was hilarious. She didn't look scary, but that was just me. I must have been laughing too loud cause the knight looked over at me.

"Excuse me, may I ask who you are?" she asked.

"Oh yah, I'm Alya. I joined the guild yesterday." She smiled at my answer.

"Well then welcome to the guild, I'm Erza." She extended her hand so we could shake hands. I admit she has a good grip.

"Nice to meet you, Erza." I pulled her close so I could talk in her ear. "You didn't hear this from me, but Natsu and Gray did fight and trashed the guild." I pulled away and let go of her hand. She had a surprised look on her.

"Tattle-tale," Natsu said to me. I giggled a bit remembering he is a dragon slayer and most likely heard me. He gave me a pouty look. That made me laugh more.

"She was going to find out, if not from me or from someone else," I said still giggling.

"If they trashed the guild, then how does the guild look perfectly intact?" Erza asked.

"Alya used her mysterious magic," Happy commented. I could tell Erza was going to ask me about my magic just by the look she was giving me.

"Anyway, me and Luna need to find a job and head out," I gave her the best excuse I could think of.

"Luna?" she asked. _Great I forgot she hasn't met Luna, yet. I better make this quick before she starts asking more questions._

"Oh yah," I pointed to my furry companion, "this is Luna." Luna looked up at Erza and gave her a big smile.

"Ah, another exceed. Nice to meet you. I'm Erza," she put her hand out so they could shake hands.

"So, you're the Erza the other exceeds were telling me about," Luna stated. She jumped off from the bar table and quickly transformed into her human form. "A pleasure to meet you." She shook hands with Erza. She didn't react the way I hoped. She was a little surprised, but not that much. They just smiled and shook hands.

"So you know transformation magic," Erza asked.

"Yep, it was really nice meeting to you, but me and Alya need to head out," Luna showed me a job request. "I picked this up when you were talking to Natsu and Lucy." She gave the paper to Mira for her to clear us.

"Alright you guys are free to go," said Mira.

"Perfect let's go," I jumped off my stool and started to head to the doors.

"Wait!" Erza called. _Oh come on, what now?_ "Why doesn't my team accompany for your first mission. At least to give you guys a hand."

"Oh, it's fine. This technically isn't my first mission," I tried to reassure her so I could leave. She gave me a look like she wanted me to go into more depth. I internally groaned. "I've been to other guilds, so this isn't my first job request ever. Besides it's a simple monster slaying job, we'll be fine."

"Very well, we will see you when you get back," I didn't wait another second. I waved to my friends then headed out. I know Erza might try to find out my secret. I'll have to be more careful around her.

* * *

 **Yah, Alya and Luna finally met Erza. I plan to have Erza and Alya have the closest relationship, so stay tuned for that. Please submit more OCs, I really like to see what interesting characters you can come up. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, Or Review. See ya next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Just my OCs and the storyline.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten Requip

**Hey, guys. I haven't been getting a lot of OC submissions, which makes me sad :( . But I have been behind on writing new chapters, so it's still open if anyone has one they want to share. Please submit one. That being said let's get to the new chapter. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just MY ocs and the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 5

No one's POV

 _Magnolia Train_

Alya and Luna were on their way to a small town called Lesto. They took a job request that wanted them to kill a monster that was roaming the nearby forest. For most of the train ride, the two haven't said a word to each other. Luna was reading a book she bought at the train station. While Alya has been staring out the window deep in her thoughts.

 _Sigh._ "Ok, Alya, you have been in deep thought ever since we left the guild. It's going to be hard to slay a monster when you can't focus," Luna stated.

"Hm. I'm sorry, Luna. You know sometimes I just can't help it," she briefly looked at Luna, then continued to look out the window.

"I know and it's my job to get you to focus. Do we need to talk about it?" Luna asked.

 _Sigh_. She took a brief moment before speaking, "...While I was talking to Erza, it felt like she wanted to join us so she could ask us more questions. If I didn't walk away when I did, we probably would have been answers a ton more questions. Like, where do you come from, what's your magic, things like that. I'm not sure if we can keep our secret for long," Alya confessed.

"Maybe she needs to know more about you to trust you. You know some people don't just want a name. Not to mention the fact you exposed your magic and wouldn't tell them what type you use. I'm not surprised that someone is suspicious."

"I know. It's my fault... Just like at all the other guilds." Luna frowned. An unsettling silence broke between them. Flashbacks from past experiences flooded their minds. They didn't tell Fairy Tail the truth of what happened to them, maybe later.

"...You know that's not what I meant. It was never your fault. You were just trying to help out our new guild members. And what happened in the past was also not you." Alya stayed quiet. Even though Luna said it wasn't her fault, she knew it really was.

"Maybe we should go on a job with them," Luna offered.

Alya shot up and stared at her partner with wide eyes. "What?! You know why we can't do that! Why would you even suggest that!"

"How else are we going to find out if we can trust them or not. That this guild will be different then the rest." Silence. "Listen our normal strategy of just talking to people will get us nowhere and I hate keeping secrets. I feel like its eating away at me. Taking jobs with people is the fastest way for us to gain their trust and vice versa. Then maybe we won't need to tell them everything, just some things …with a hint of lies. We don't have to join a team, … let's just start by taking Natsu and Lucy's offer to join them on a job."

"Then I'll have to reveal my magic and then it defeats the purpose of us trying to gain their trust in the first place," Alya protest.

"Then use your ReQuip magic,"

"What?"

"You know; they magic Syd taught you."

"Oh yah, how could I forget about Syd." Syd was one of their only other friend from Phoenix Center. She was also one of the more powerful wizards from that guild. Syd had very unique hair. It was bright blue with sea-green tips and looked like the ocean. She was kind of like Erza, cool and intimidating, but Syd didn't follow many rules. That's why Alya nor Luna is afraid of Erza, they see their old friend in her. Alya had asked her to teach how you use Re-quip magic when she first joined the guild. Alya's weapons aren't that strong, so she doesn't use it that often.

"See, now all those long training sessions will come in handy."

"But wait, if I'm going to use my Re-Quip magic more frequently than I'm going to need more weapons."

"Alright, once we finish this job, we'll use some of the money to buy better weapons and put the rest into savings."

"That's a great idea. What would I do without you?"

"Probably, make stupid mistakes," Luna burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Eventually Alya joined in as well.

1 hour later

At the Fairy Tail Guild

Erza's POV

I couldn't shake off the feeling that the new girl was hiding something bad. _She wasn't giving off a lot of magic energy, so that's a good sign. What if she wears limiters? Ok now I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I should ask around and see what they know._

I walked over to where Natsu and the others were sitting. I slammed my hand my hand on the table to get their attention. It worked cause I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Alright, I want you to tell me everything you know about our new guild mates, Alya and Luna."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was short, I thought this was a great place to end it. Stay tuned to see what the Fairy Tail gang will do next. Please follow, favorite, or review. And don't forget to submit an OC. See ya soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my own characters.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Interrogation

**Hiya. I am so proud of myself. I remembered to post this even though I just got back from Las Vegas. Anyway, I am still very behind on my writing, it's mostly because of school and I started a new story that is going to be way better then this one, which I plan on publishing it soon. So I'm still excepting OCs, So please please send me more. I also realized that I have been uploading the wrong chapter! You see, I have two folders where I have the chapters stored. One for all my documents and one just for this story. I write one chapter, a copy is put in both of those folders. When I want to fix the chapter, I click one of them and that's the one that gets updated, the other stays the same. So when I upload that chapter, I have to watch which one I pick. And for the last two chapters I picked the wrong ones. I went through and fixed them. So I would check to see the changes. There is one big change and the rest are like grammar or wording changes. That's all the news I have for you.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my ocs and story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

No one's POV

"Wh-what do you want to know," Natsu shuddered. Erza was giving everyone at the table the stink eye. It made everyone shrivel down into their seats.

"Everything you know about the two," Erza demanded.

"W-well for one Alya likes to pull pranks and has been kicked out of guilds for going overboard," Lucy explained.

"I see."

"Alya and Luna are super close friends and protective of each other, I speak from experience," Natsu mumbled the last part.

"As you've seen, Luna uses transformation magic while Alya's magic is unknown. She says she'll tell us once she trusts us. Luna says it's because she's scared," Happy added.

"So, they are keeping potentially dangerous secrets regarding her magic from us," Erza muttered.

"They are both ex-members of Phoenix Center," Happy squeaked.

Erza's head snapped to look at Happy. A dark aura radiated off of her as she stared down at Happy. "Did you just say they are from the Phoenix Center guild,"

"Aye, sir- I mean ma'am," Happy cowered. Erza stood there in deep thought. "Is that all?" She said claimly.

"Yes, ma'am!" the three exclaimed in unison.

"By the way, why are you so interested in them, anyway?" the blonde asked sounding a little timid.

"Yah, they seem like cool people," Natsu perked up.

"...I have a bad feeling about them. Why would someone be kicked out of a guild for pranks? Even if they did go overboard, it doesn't make sense. Then there's the secret powers and being ex- members of a dark guild. I think they're up to something," Erza confessed.

"I guess you're right," said Lucy.

"I plan on keeping an eye on them. If you notice suspicious, report to me immediately," the scarlett commanded.

"Gotcha!" Lucy exclaimed terrified. Erza walked away satisfied that she proved they were not to be trusted.

* * *

Next Day

City of Lesto

"That job was a letdown," complained Luna.

The girls had arrived yesterday evening and decided it was best to wait till the morning to search for the 'monster'. They stayed at an inn on the outskirts of the city. They met the client for breakfast and asked for the exact location of the creature's cave. It was easy to find, but to their surprise, the so called huge, dangerous monster was one of the weakest and least dangerous monster on the continent, a Cudit. The only thing scary about it was its roar. It mimicked the Zanvix, the deadliest monster, as a way of defense. The client must have heard it and mixed the too up. They got the money and a little extra as an apology for the misinformation.

"I know right. I was so excited to kick some Zanvix butt, but we can't blame the client. It is very easy to mix up the two, anyone can make that mistake," Alya tried to reassure her companion.

"Welllll …since we finished up early, let's go shopping and see if they have any good weapons or even get new clothes!" the exceed squealed. Her head was darting all around looking at the different stores. Alya chuckled a bit. Luna may be an exceed, but she loves to shop more than most humans.

"Ok, why don't we stay the night then leave in the morning, so we can go shopping tonight," the dark haired mage offered.

"Yes! This is going to be awesome! Come on, let's explore!" Luna cheered while turning into her human form. She wrapped her arm around Alya's and started to skip around the city.

Alya turned her head to look at an alleyway. She noticed a strange shadowy figure staring at them. It sent a chill throughout her body. But she brushed it away and looked back at her cheery friend. They spent the rest of the day exploring the city. Unware of what lies in their future.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter. I promise the next few chapters are going to be interesting. My new story is going to have a more interesting plot and better writing style. In the meantime, I NEED MORE OCS. I can't think of anymore original characters. Please help.**

 **Also you may or may not have noticed but I got a new cover. So if you want a good idea of what Alya looks like, then just look at the cover.**

 **Please favorite, follow, or review. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just MY OCs and the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Challenge

**Hello, fellow Fairy Tail lovers. Imma back with a new fun chapter. In this one, Levy is introduced, but I wrote it to imply that Alya and Levy met before this (just a warning so I don't confuse anyone). Also this is the last 'boring' chapter till the action and fun starts. SO please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my OCs (speaking of which, I just need a few more submissions.)**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

No one's POV

"Hey, Mira,"

"Hi, Levy. How are you doing?" the takeover mage said with a welcoming grin.

"I'm doing great! Do you know where is Lu? Did she go on a job?" The bluenette said looking around the guild in hopes she could see her best friend.

"Sorry, Levy. She, Natsu, and Happy went on a job yesterday morning. But don't worry they took a simple job and should be back sometime today,"

"Really? That doesn't sound like them to take a job that only takes a day. I wonder why," Levy pondered.

"Why don't you ask them. Here them come," Levy turned around to see Team Natsu walking into the guild. They were being showered by waves of greetings.

"Hey guys. How was the job?" Levy met them at a random table.

"Boringgggg," Natsu complained as he plopped down into his seat.

"Yah, why did you have to pick such a boring job, Lucy?" asked Happy while he flew onto the table.

"Well, sorry for wanting to go take a simple job. If you didn't want me to pick an easy job than you shouldn't have had me pick the job," the blonde pouted taking a seat across from the two.

"If it was easy than why are you guys tired?" Levy asked.

"Because the job was in a small village that was so close we could just walk to it," Lucy explained. She and Natsu placed their heads on the table to rest. Levy sat next to Lucy and patted her head.

"Wow, tired after a simple job, Flame brain. That's just pathetic," chuckled Gray. Natsu shot up and charged at Gray.

"At least I went on a job, Ice Snot!" Natsu yelled while he head-butted Gray.

"I was going to go on a TOUGH job just now, Fire Breath!"

"Enough!" interrupted Erza as she snapped their necks. Lucy and Levy quietly snickered. Erza then turned her attention to the girls. "So, Levy. Have Alya or Luna arrived yet?"

"Not yet, why? Are you worried about them?" Levy responded.

"I think it's more that she wants them back so she can question them," Lucy's sweat dropped.

"What?! Why?" asked the solid script mage.

"Because they are two suspicious characters that should be investigated," Erza stated. Natsu and Gray woke up from their concussions that Erza gave them and sat back at the table.

"I don't think that is true," Everyone else's eyes widened. It wasn't often when some disagreed with Erza like that. The S-class mage narrowed her eyes at Levy as if they're saying 'explain'. "I know it's weird that Alya doesn't talk about her magic or much about her past, but she's only been here for a few days and maybe it's just too painful for her to talk about. She just needs some time to get used to being in Fairy Tail. So go ahead and question her, but please keep I mind what I said."

Erza's face dropped. She took a minute to think before answering. "Very well," Erza agreed, "But I still want everyone to keep an open eye, got it." The members of the table nodded in agreement.

"What's with the serious expressions?" said a voice that from who knows where. "Oh come on guys, the guild is supposed to be a fun place" The voice came from somewhere behind them. Lucy and Levy turned to be face-to-face with Alya. "Ahhh," the two screamed. "How did you-," Natsu tried to ask before Alya interrupted him, "That is for me to know and you not to," Alya chuckled. "But seriously what were you guys talking about?"

Their sweats dropped. "Oh nothing… sooo how was your first job as a Fairy Tail mage?" Levy attempted to change the subject.

"Way easier than I expected," The dark haired mage said.

"But you were gone for 3 days," Lucy said astonished. _That's_ _odd,_ she didn't feel the need to voice her opinion.

"We go there late at night so we waited till the next morning to meet with the client. It only took a few hours to complete the job. Then we spent the rest of the day just hanging out in the town. We left this morning," Alya explained.

"Oh, is that where you dyed your hair," Levy pointed to the lone neon blue streak on the side of Alya's hair.

"Yah. We saw that the salon there was having a discount for anyone who wanted their hair dyed. So I thought I would give it a try. Do you like it?" she replied twirling the strand of hair around her finger.

"It suites you," awed Levy.

"Thanks, Lev. Anyway, I have an idea and I want you to tell me what you think," the fairies made eye contact with each other, then nodded at Alya, "… I've thought it over and decided it would be best to go on jobs with other people not just Luna."

"Really? That's sounds exciting," Lucy cheered clapping her hands together.

"Yep and I want to start by going on a job with your team, Lucy. Then maybe I join other teams."

"Like Team Shadowgear," Levy added.

"Exactly, so what do you guys think?"

"That's a great idea. What do you two think?" Lucy asked her other teammates. Natsu and Happy looked at each other as if they were speaking telepathically. "Sure, sounds fun," Natsu replied.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Yah, we get to work together," Luna finally spoke up. She slung her arms around Happy's neck catching him off guard. No one noticed that she was hovering over the table the whole time. They didn't really seem to care. Everyone just laughed, even Erza smiled.

"Perfect this is going to be great!" She swung her arms onto Levy and Lucy's shoulders. The girls smiling from ear to ear.

"If you don't mind I would like to join you on your first group mission," asked Erza. Alya released the girls from her hug. Her smile shrunk a bit, but it wasn't completely gone.

"Sure, I'm excited to be able to work with you, Erza."

"But first…I would like to challenge you to a dual." Those words triggered everything to stop. Everyone at the guild was staring at Erza befuddled. She rarely challenges anyone.

Alya walked up to the Great Titania and stared straight into her eyes with the utmost confidence. She folded her arms as a smirk light across her face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **Hoped you guys liked this. I promise you that the next chapter is going to be a fight scene. Who do you think will win: Erza or Alya. You'll have to wait and see (devilish smirk). Told ya the story was going to get exciting.**

 **Anywho, Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **See ya'll next week.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, just MY OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8: Alya vs Erza

**Who's ready for a fight between Erza and Alya! Warning this is my first time writing a fight chapter, so it might not be perfect. But I'm still proud of it. I've been using this three day weekend to my advantage. Aka I wrote two chapter in less than a day (so proud of myself). I'm still excepting OCs. If I don't get more soon I'll have to use my reserve OCs, I really don't want to, so please send me more. Enough of my babbling, let's get to the fight.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

Everyone from the guild gathered in the training field to watch the big match. Erza vs Alya. We were going to be able to what magic she uses _. I wonder how powerful it is? I mean, she wouldn't tell anyone about it._

"I feel bad for Alya. She doesn't stand a chance against Erza," Max stated.

"Yah. Hopefully Erza will go easy on her," Warren agreed.

"Come on, Alya. You can totally beat, Erza!" Luna called. It was cute how Luna was so supported of Alya. _I guess this means I don't need to worry._

"I don't think so, Luna," Gray interrupted Luna's cheers.

"Oh yah. Why is that, Frosty?" she replied as she folded her arms. Gray growled at her nickname she gave him. I chuckled at the fact Luna caught onto Natsu's insults.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. He took a deep breath, "Anyway, Erza is an expert fighter and an S- class mage. Her Re-quip magic is incredibly powerful. Even if Alya's magic is 'powerful' it will take a lot to defeat Erza. It will be a miracle if she wins."

"I hate to tell you this, but Gray has a point. Erza is really strong. Alya doesn't have a good chance of winning," I added.

"Aye," Happy confirmed.

"I wouldn't sell Alya out yet. She's fought someone like Erza before. She can take her and you've never seen what she can do. She will surprise you all for sure," Luna said proudly.

"Ohhh sounds like a bet is in order," Natsu cheered, "I bet 100 jewels Erza will win."

"I bet 200 jewels, Alya will win," said Luna.

"Oh yah, I bet 300 jewels, Erza will win," Gray added.

"Oh a bet, how manly. I bet Erza will win," Elfman yelled.

"Now, now. Erza is powerful, but we don't know how powerful Alya is. So we can't underestimate her," Mira chimed in.

"That may be true, but he's fighting _Erza_ ," Macao argued.

"Yah, Alya better be a good fighter," Wakaba added while smoking his cigar.

"Oh she is. You all just wait. Alya will prove you all wrong!" Luna yelled.

"Alright! It sounds like we have a bet going," Natsu cheered.

Luna shot him a smirk. "I hope you ready to lose, Chancel Brain," she teased.

"I'm not going to be the losing, you little fur ball." They started glaring holes into each other. Natsu is acting just like Luna is Gray. It's highly amusing.

"Enough you two. The match is starting," I said. They broke from their staring contest and turned their attention to the field. I snickered a bit. It's only been a few days, but Luna and Alya act like they've been here for years.

Erza and Alya entered the field from opposite sides. The meet in the middle with a safe distance from each other. They both had smirks beaming on their faces.

"I'm really excited. This is going to be fun," beamed Alya.

"Now I want you to come at me with everything you have. Think of this as a trial test to show me what you are capable of," Erza commanded.

"Alright then, let's do this." They took their starting positions. The chatting from the audience stopped. The energy in the air was ecstatic. No one knew how this was going to end. Everyone was jumping in anticipation.

"Aaannd… Begin!" yelled Master.

A magenta magic circle formed under Erza. **"Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor."** Erza started. Alya just smirked and hand gestured for her to come at her. Erza launched forward at full speed. A light blue magic circle formed in Alya's hands. **"Re-quip: Dragon's Bow."** A long, wooden bow appeared in her hands. It was rainbow colored with scale- like cravings.

"Wait did she say _dragon bow_?!" Wendy exclaimed. She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Everyone couldn't believe their ears. The dragon slayers were the most shocked.

Erza, who seemed unfazed by Alya's words, swung her sword. Alya flipped over Erza using her sword as a leverage. When she was directly above Erza, she aimed her bow at her. **"Fire Dragon Flaming Arrow."** An arrow engulfed in a flame appeared in her hands.

"Did she just…" Natsu said with his mouth hanging open.

She landed on her feet, then launched her arrow at Erza's back. Erza quickly turned around. **"Re-quip."** She re-quiped into her Flame Empress armor, taking the shot head on. Alya's smirk widened. "Well then. **Sky Dragon Tornado Arrow**." Her arrow was spinning like a drill. Erza jumped left to dodge. The arrow drilled a hole in the ground where Erza was. " **Lightning Dragon Lightning Arrow**." This arrow was surrounded by yellow lightning bolts. " **Re-quip**." Erza was now in her Lightning Empress Armor. She jumped straight towards the attack, taking it full force. She shot a lightning blast back at the black haired mage. Alya jumped back. **"Water Dragon Hurricane Arrow**. **"** **"Re-quip: Sea Empress Armor."** The attack was easily blocked.

They shot each other a glare. **"Ice Dragon Snowy Arrows."** This time she shot multiple snow engulfed arrows. Erza dodged most of them, with a couple scratches.

"She used a water dragon arrow-," "And an ice dragon arrow," Gray interrupted Juvia.

"I've never heard of those types of dragons," I commented.

"Try to dodge this. **Iron Dragon, Shadow Dragon Unison Arrow."** An arrow made of iron engulfed in a dark arrow spun around each other. The arrows landed a few inches in front of her. A large explosion blasted Erza back.

"What the-?!" exclaimed Gajeel. "She can use the same magic of me!"

"Incredible," Macao said dumbfounded.

"It appears she can use the same powers of different types of dragons in a single or unison attack," said Carla.

"That's awesome," said Happy.

"Erza could be at a disadvantage," speculated Lily.

"You're not wrong there, Lily," Luna inputted.

Erza rose to her feet. **"Re-quip"**. She changed into her Flight Armor. She flew towards Alya. **"Re-quip,"** Alya said. Her bow was exchanged for dual katanas with spiral carvings on the handles. Their swords clashed. Erza pushed Alya back, but she rebounded back.

"What's happening," asked Lisanna.

"I don't know. It's all a blur," Elfman responded.

"They're so fast," I commented.

"Come on Erza! You got this!" yelled Natsu.

They stopped their relentless attacks. Both had scratches all over their bodies. They were panting like crazy. They must have used a lot of magic power.

"I admit you are quite the formidable opponent," Erza said with a smile.

"You too, I haven't had an opponent like you in years." Alya smiled back, "This has been fun, but I'm going to end this. **Re-quip: Dual Pistols**." Two silver pistols replaced the sword. She raced towards the red- head once more. Erza swung her swords, but Alya dodged and blocked the attacks with the pistols. She leaped to the right and aimed both pistols. **"Nubbin Bullets."** Erza tried to block the bullets with her swords. One shot her in her shoulder and another in her side. The bullets spread fast. Her body started to feel numb. Till she lost feeling in her legs and clasped.

No one moved. No one said anything. _What just happened?_ _Did Alya just win?_

Alya walked over to Erza. She knelt down next to her. "That was fun. Let's do it again some other time," Alya beamed. Erza smiled back weakly.

"Ha!" Luna broke the silence, "I won! Alright boys pay up." Natsu, Gray, and Elfman groaned in response. They reached into their pockets to search for jewels. Cheers roared through the crowds.

"That was quite the fight," said Juvia.

"I don't think anyone expected that," exclaimed Levy, "Well except Luna of course." She pointed to all the members giving the exceed money. They two shared a laugh.

Alya helped Erza off the ground. Erza had her arm around Alya's shoulder for support. They stood in the middle of the field talking for a bit. _I think Erza is starting to warm up to her_.

People were making remarks about the fight and drinking their hearts out. Other were exchanging money from bets with Luna. Everyone was filled with joy and laughter. _Just another day at Fairy Tail._

 _Bang. Bang._

We spun around to the field where the gun shots came from. Alya had one pistol pointing at Erza's chest and one at her own chest. They were falling backwards in opposite directions. Everything went quiet. Shocked expressions decorated our faces. Alya and Erza's bodies made a thud sound when they made contact with the ground.

"ERZA!"

* * *

 **Why, Alya, why! Oh wait I know, but you will have to wait till next week. MWHAHAHA. I tried my best to not make Alya seem like an incredible powerhouse, so please tell me how I did. See ya'll next week to see why Alya did what she did.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my OCs and the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: We Deserve an Explaination

**A/N : This has been the most productive/ non-productive weekend ever. I am 5 chapters ahead, and I got to say I am so proud of how each one turned out. This chapter is just an explanation of why Alya did what see did last chapter. Chapter 10 is when we get into the good stuff(that's just my opinion). But I still have schoolwork to finish(stupid homework). So lets jut get into the chapter. Make sure to follow, favorite of review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail series, just MY OCs and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

"Erza!" I wasted no time. I bolted towards Erza and Alya alongside some of the others. I was sad and furious at the same time. _Why? Why would Alya do that? Why would she shoot herself and Erza? Was Erza right about her?_ I had to push those thoughts back to help Erza.

Lucy, Frosty, and I bent down next to Erza. Wendy was trying to heal her, but nothing seemed to work. There was no wound where the bullet made contact and her scratches were gone. I assumed that was because of Wendy. "Is she going to be okay, Wendy?" Lucy asked shyly.

"I don't know… my magic isn't working," She said while shaking. I froze. _How could Erza have fallen so easily?_ Wendy stopped trying her magic so she didn't waste magic energy.

"No, there has to be something you can do to help her!" Gray exclaimed. I could hear the panic in his voice. Lucy and Wendy's eyes stared to fill with tears. I stared at the ground as my own tears fell from my eyes. This could not be happening. Everyone around us started to whimper. "Ow." My head shot up. "I didn't expect that to hurt." I saw everyone's shocked expressions. I slowly turned my head to look who said that. It was Alya. She was sitting up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked unshaved. Like she was healed by Wendy. Like she never fought Erza. Seeing her like that made me even more mad.

"Alya, if you plan on doing that again at least warn me beforehand. I knew what you were trying to do but you still scared me," Luna scolded Alya. She chuckled in response. "Sure thing," Alya said while standing up.

"You knew?" Lily asked. He was as shocked as the rest of us. So Luna didn't know she was going to shot herself, but she knew Alya would survive. I didn't see them, but I could feel the others sneering at them. I didn't think twice. I charged at Alya. I grabbed her by her shirt.

"How could you do that to Erza?! I know she didn't trust you that much, but that is no excuse to shoot her!" I growled. I thought she would've apologized, but she just stared at me with a poker face. The only sound I heard was the sound of my friends crying. I was ready to beat Alya to a pulp at the slightest movement. "Enough." That stern voice. _Could it be?_ I looked back. It was… Erza. She was okay. I released Alya from my tight grip. The tears and sadness were replaced with smiles and relief. Erza got to her feet and walked over to Alya and me. I moved to the side cause I figured that she wanted to talk to Alya. They stared at each with no expressions on their faces. Erza broke and smiled at Alya. "Thank you." Those words sent the rest of us in shock. _Did she seriously just thank her? But why?_

Alya smiled back. "No problem, and I'm sorry. I didn't think it would make us pass out. I might have used too much power." She chuckled.

"It's fine. I feel much better and I have my full strength back," Erza reassures her as she placed her hand on Alya's shoulder.

"Can either of you explain what is going on?!" Gray exclaimed as he stood up. I wanted to ask that, but Snowflake over here asked before I could.

"Yah, we deserve an explanation," Lucy demanded.

"Like how come my magic didn't work," Wendy questioned.

"Why not?" Alya agreed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

No one's POV

 _The crowd erupted into cheers. People were talking and laughing. Just having fun. The fight was something only a few could predict; by few I mean Luna._

 _Alya and Erza were still in the field. Alya was helping Erza stand up because she was still numb in her legs._

" _Sorry about the bullets. I like to use them as a back- up plan," Alya explained._

" _It's alright. It's good to have an ace in case of emergencies," Erza smiled at her. Alya shyly smiled back. Erza tried to stand up by herself, but fell forward. Alya caught her before she could hit the floor._

" _I actually have another ace up my sleeve," she chuckled, "They're a healing bullets. They will get rid of the numbing feeling and heal any of your injures. I won them on my job in Lesto. I'll have to tell you that story another time. If you don't mind I would like to use you as my first human tester. And I say human because I tried it on Luna and I need to know if I need to add more power for humans or not."_

" _Hmm, I'm not so sure," Erza said a little uneasy._

" _Don't worry I'll use it on myself as well," she tried to per sway her. "think of it as a trust excise."_

 _Erza pondered it for a minute till she came to a decision. "Alright. I will do it."_

" _Great." Her twin pistols reappeared in her hands. They readjusted themselves so Alya could point the pistols at their stomachs and Erza could still lean on her for support. "Ready?" asked Alya. Erza nodded. She pulled her index fingers inward._

 _Bang. Bang_

" _Erza!"_

* * *

 **Present**

Lucy's POV

"So that's what happened," Alya had finished up explaining her story. "So I hope you guys can forgive me for that scare," Alya rubbed the back of her neck. We all had locked on listening her story. When she finished, it all made sense. She was just trying to help and gain Erza's trust. I stood up and walked up to her. I placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Of course. You were just trying to help," I reassured her. We smiled softly at each other.

"Don't worry we forgive," Wendy added.

"Yah, but like Luna said, a warning would be nice next time," Gray commented. Everyone agreed to forgive her, but Natsu stayed silent. Alya noticed this and turned to him. She extended her hand out. They made eye contact but didn't say anything. Alya smiled softly at him. "You can trust me." With that he smiled at her and shook her hand. "So how about that job," he spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Yah, they made up. Now its JOB TIME! Buuuttt you'll have to wait till next week to find out which one they take and how it turns out. SPOLIER ALERT: We get to see the Phoenix Center members soon. So SUBMIT MORE. I only need one or two more, but I need them. I have a reserve, that I hate and don't want to use, but I will if I must. So please don't make me. With that being said, I'll see ya next week. Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I don't own Fairy Tail, just my OCs and story.**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Mission

**A/N: Yah, it's the start of the job. Well, kinda. I still need OCs, so please submit some. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters, just MY own.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Mission

No one's POV

"Alyaaa. Alya wake up." Alya slightly opened her eyes to see her furry companion staring at her. She simply groaned and turned to face away from her. "Let me sleep, cat," her words were muffled by her pillow.

"Come on we need to leave soon." Luna placed her paws on her hips. An evil idea popped into her head. A small smirk appeared on her face. The exceed hopped on top of her friend and leaned close to her ear, "Don't make me get the water bucket."

Alya's eyes shot open and she slightly turned to face her furry companion. "You wouldn't dare," she said coldly.

"You know I would," Luna winked.

Alya groaned and lazily sat up. She glared at her cat. "Okay, you got me up. Happy?"

"When did that cat get here?" Luna chuckled behind a paw. Alya's glare hardened. She loved Luna, but she couldn't stand her jokes so early in the morning. She glanced outside for a moment, only to have the sun rays temporary blind her. Once she recovered she looked down at Luna once more. "So you going to tell me what was so important you had to wake me up this early."

"Did you seriously forgot what we are doing today?" Luna asked in a disappointment tone. Alya didn't even need to answer, her blank expression told it all. Luna smacked her paw to her face, shaking her head at the same time. She looked up at her partner who was patiently waiting for an answer. "Today is the day when we go on our first job with Team Natsu, whom we are supposed to meet in thirty minutes."

"Wait! What?!" Alya threw her sheets to the side and raced to the bathroom.

"I told you to get up, but noooo," Luna sighed.

Alya quickly pulled her hair back in a ponytail, a few strands flowing freely. She made a b-line to her closet, grabbing the closest things. She chose a black crop top, and a cobalt colored, short sleeve jacket that she zipped up halfway. For the bottom she wore a navy blue skirt and black leggings with cuts on the sides. She slipped on her black fingerless gloves and grey knee high boots as she hopped across the room to grab her pre-packed bag. Luna was waiting next to the window as she watched the dark haired mage in amusement. Alya slung her bag over her shoulder and jumped out the window Luna was next to. The lilac exceed caught her before she hit the ground. They flew just above the canal waters. Almost skimming it as they flew by.

* * *

Once they reached the front of the guild, Luna dropped them from the sky. Alya landed on her feet with Luna clinging to her back. She quickly pushed open the oak doors. Team Natsu were in the back of the room standing by the request board. Alya, who finally calmed down, walked over to the group.

"Sorry we are a little late. I kinda slept in," Alya scratched the back of her neck.

"It's alright. You actually came at a good time. We just picked out our job," Erza reassured her.

"Awesome, what job is it?" asked Luna. She was using her aera wings to hover next to Alya.

"We are going to destroy a dark guild that has been terrorizing the nearby town," Happy showed them the flyer.

"Now that everyone is here we can get going," said Gray.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but since when were you tagging along?" asked Alya.

"Well I am a member of this team, so of course I would come along," Gray smirked. Alya opened her mouth to counter, but realized he had a point and shut it. Gray chuckled at her resulting in her puffing out her cheeks.

Happy, Luna, and Natsu ran over to the bar while everyone else just walked. Lisanna was cleaning a few empty glasses behind the counter. "Hey, Lis. Where's Mira, we need her to sign us off for this job," Natsu said while places the job request on the table.

"Actually, I am checking off jobs since Master and Mira both went to an emergency guild meeting," Lisanna smiled.

"Really? What was the meeting about?" asked Happy.

"I believe it was about the disappearances of light guilds."

"Disappearing light guilds?" Gray repeated.

"Why would they be disappearing like that?" Erza pondered.

"Unfortunally, we don't know," Lisanna hung her head, "One day they are going on jobs like normal, then their guild hall is destroyed leaving no evidence on who did it."

The group was quiet. They tried to take in what they were just told as they stared at the ground. Who would do this? What can they gain from this? Could this be the start of something big, if so then what? All questions that flooded their minds.

Erza was the first to break from her thoughts. "If this is true, we must we careful on our mission," She warned the team. Everyone, but Alya, looked up at the knight. "Who knows if we might run into trouble." They nodded in response. Alya stayed quiet.

"Alya, is everything okay?" Lucy placed her hand on the dark haired mage's shoulder. Alya perked her head up and smiled at Lucy. "I'm alright, Lu." She smiled back and nodded. Alya turned back her friends.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this!" she cheered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered back.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is kinda the start of the job. The next chapters are going to be them actually on the job. I'm really excited about this part of the story, mostly because I spent some much time planning this and getting it to be how I wanted it. I really hope you guys will like it. In the meantime, OCs please (just a couple more will do.) I won't except them forever, after chapter 15 I won't except more. With that said, see ya next week.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review (review are really appreciated.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters, just mine.**


	11. Chapter 11: Encounter?

**Hiya. I meant to post this earlier, but... reasons. Well better later then never. Little reminder that OC submissions close by chapter 15. Please I would love to add new OCs that are mostly better than my reserves. That's all I have to say, so on with this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters, just my own.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Encounter?

Alya's POV

"Is Natsu okay?" I asked. We on the train heading towards Edgemere, where our job is, but the second the train started, Natsu's face turned green. I have to admit it was quite funny.

"He's fine," Gray said trying not to laugh.

"…Lies…I'm…. going to… die" moaned Natsu holding in the urge to puke up his lunch.

Gray, Erza, and I, with Luna in my lap, were sitting on one side of the benches, while Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were on the other side. Natsu was resting his sickly head on Lucy's lap, which I don't think she minded. She was stroking his head while she smiled sweetly. You don't need to have a dragon's nose to smell the love between the two. I mean ever since I met them I could tell how close they were. The thought of their relationship made me smile.

"So what's our plan?" asked Gray snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We should make it to Edgemere by this afternoon, so we could meet with the client and they can give us more information on the guild. We can then devise a proper plan of action," Erza stated.

"Sounds good to me," Luna agreed. I simply nodded. Something about this mission seems… off. Like something bad was going to happen, but what? And the talk about the disappearance of light guilds didn't help my bad feeling, but something tells me I know who has been doing this. I just hope my hunch is wrong.

"How… much… longer… of this… torture?" Natsu said in between pukes. Once again pulling me out of my thoughts. _Seriously! What is it with people scattering my thoughts?! It's so frustrating!_

"Hey Alya," whispered Luna. I stopped my internal screaming and looked at her. "Yah, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because… you are… squeezing… me"

"Oops," I released my, apparently tight, grip on her. She took refuge next to Lucy.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" she yelled.

I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Luna."

* * *

After a few more hours of the train ride, we reached Edgemere. We grabbed our bags and headed straight for the client's house. It was a large house near the edge of the town. There were obviously rich, which could make them an easy for dark mages. No wonder they hired us.

Erza was the one who knocked on their door. The door opened a crack, enough for us to see a small petite girl. "W-who are you?" she asked shyly. Erza gave her a warm smile. "Hello, we are members of Fairy Tail. We are here for the job request."

The girl's eyes widened and she opened the door more. She had short lilac hair and green eyes. She wore a pink spring dress and white sandals. Not to mention she had a bright smile. "My apologies, my name is Charlotte. My father was the one who sent the job request. Please follow me." She lead us to the living room and had us sit on the couches. "Please sit. I shall go fetch my father." With that she left us alone.

"Is it just me, or did her personality just completely change," Gray remarked. Lucy and I giggled a bit, knowing he wasn't wrong.

"She probably thought we were part of a dark guild and was an uneasy about us," Erza hypothesized.

"Why would she be scared of us?" Natsu said sounding offended.

"Well imagine you a little girl whose town has been attacked multiple times, and one day a knight, a boy with sharp teeth, a goth girl, a blonde, a half-naked guy, and two flying cats show up at your door. You would be scared too," Lucy argued.

"Hmph," Natsu pouted. Luna, Happy, and I laughed, while Gray and Erza smiled. Charlotte came back, but with a tall slim man. He looked just like her, but didn't seem like the type to mile often. Our laughed quickly died down as they walked into the room. The man sat on the chair across from the rest of us. He was wearing a business suit and had the most serious expression I've ever seen. "Welcome, Fairy Tail. My name is Galvin. I'm glad you were able to come so quickly."

"Of course, it's our pleasure to help," Erza stated.

"The dark guild, Blood Fang, has been very active recently, ever since our nearby light guild, Evermoon, disappeared." Galvin hung his head.

Without hesitation, every Fairy Tail members sprung to the edge of our seats. "Hold on, your light guild was one of the those that disappeared," Gray yelled. Charlotte nodded her head. I couldn't believe it. If one dark guild has become more active because of a disappearing guild, what does this means for other towns? I snapped myself out of the shock and stood up. "Don't worry. We _will_ stop them so they can never bother anyone again." Charlotte smiled brightly at me and I returned the gesture. I felt on hand be placed on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Erza looking proud. "That's the sprit, Alya. Now we should get some rest, so we are ready to fight tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, sir!" Luna and Happy cheered together.

* * *

Once we left the client's house, we made our way to the hotel. The sun was setting on the horizon. Not many people were still on the streets.

"So, Erza. I assume you came up with a plan," Gray inquired.

Erza nodded. "Like I said earlier, we get a good night's rest then tomorrow we follow the directions Charlotte gave us. We should arrive at Blood Fang's guild hall by tomorrow afternoon and be out by late evening."

"Wow, you have a lot of fate in us," Luna remarked from my arms.

"I always have fate in my team. Plus, you and Alya have proved to me that you can handle yourselves against a tough opponent."

"Thanks, Erza. You can definitely trust us," I grinned. We continued down the street, but I got a weird feeling. I had this same feeling when Luna and I were in Lesto. Like there was someone watching us. I turned towards an alleyway we were passing by. This time I didn't see a dark figure, but I could see their features. One look and I knew exactly who he was.

"Shield?" I whispered.

Natsu turned to face me. "You say something, Alya?" he asked. I blushed in embarrassment. I forgot Natsu had dragon hearing. "Oh, yah, I'm fine." He eyed me weirdly, but shrugged it off and kept walking. I looked back at the alleyway, but he was gone. _Was I seeing things?_

* * *

No one's POV

A young girl sprinted down a long hallway. Her red haired ponytail swaying as she ran. A little navy blue exceed was flying right behind her. They stopped at two large oak doors. The little girl shakily knocked. "Come in," a voice called from inside. She pushed one of the doors open and slipped into the dark room.

The room had blood red wallpaper and dark brown wood floor. The black wall was lined with long windows with dark red curtains that were pulled to the sides to let the moonlight shine in. the moonlight was the only light source of the room. The only furniture in the room was a wooden desk that sat in the front of the windows.

A tall figure stood by the windows watching the trees blow in the wind. The little girl walked up to the front of the desk. "What news do you bring me?" the figure asked.

"Master, we confirmed the location of the girl." The figure turned to face the child. The moonlight reviling the figure's long white hair that rested on their shoulders. "Well done, child. You may take your leave."

She did as she was told and headed out the oak doors once more with her exceed in her arms. The white haired figure resumed their previous position. "There's no point in running anymore. We know where you are and we are coming for you, my dear Alya."

* * *

 **The Phoenix Center mages! They're coming! No, seriously, their appearances are getting closer. So, SUMBIT. Hope ya'll liked this chapter. Leave your thoughts and/or theories in the comments(They're fun to read).**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: (As much as I wish) I don't own Fairy Tail, just my characters and plot.**


	12. Chapter 12: Do Dreams Come True?

**Hey everyone. I decided to update a day earlier, because manga chapter 504 for Fairy Tail came out today! It was amazing! Natsu vs Gray! Omg, My dreams are coming true! And the NaLu and the GruVia was perfect. I don't think I can wait another week for the next chapter. If you aren't reading the manga right now... get started! Trust me you will love it. On a different note, chapter 15 is coming closer, and I still need an extra oc. SO please sumbit. That's all I have to say. Hope you like it.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Do Dreams Come True?

Alya's POV

"Miraa," I called as I ran over to the barmaid.

"Hey, Alya. How was your first group mission?" she asked while cleaning an empty.

"Great! Those dark mages were really easy to defeat. I don't know how they could cause so much damage when they are so weak." She simply laughed at my banter. I was about to join when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, but before I could get a good look a fist collided with my face. I hit the floor with a thud. My face felt like it was burned, which meant… Natsu?! I looked up to see Team Natsu was towering over me. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You said we could trust you, but how can we when we know who you really are and what you've done," Natsu yelled. _This must be a joke. How did they find out?!_ My eyes wondered to the other members of the group. Lucy looked like she was torn between anger and disbelief. Happy was in a similar state, but he had tears in his eyes. Erza had the most deadly look on her face. One sound and she could snap. While Gray refused to make eye contact with me.

"Guys, please let me explain," I pleaded while trying standing up. I was met with a sword to my throat. "No need. We know all we need to. You have no place in our guild," the red head said completely serious. I was trying to hold back my tears. No matter how many times I experience this, I still cry. My newly made friends staring at me with hate and disgust. Déjà vu consumed my thoughts. I can't ever seem to escape this. No matter where I go, history repeats itself. I just hoped Fairy Tail was different.

"You are a monster."

"You are just like _him_."

"Why did we even let you in this guild."

Those comments feel like daggers that won't stop till they go right through you. Past memories flooded my mind, allowing those daggers to dig deeper. Old wounds reopened and new ones formed. I poured my heart with every tear. I couldn't hear anything but hate. I crawled into a fetal position on the floor.

"Get out!"

"You don't belong here."

"Noooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I blinked my eyes open, and everything stopped. The hate stopped. The memories stopped. Like my whole world was silent. I slowly rose to my feet only to see a horror beyond imaginable.

Every member of Fairy Tail was spread out on the floor in their own puddle of blood. Not one member was spared. "Natsu… Lucy… Happy… Gray… Levy… Mira… Erza… What happened to you all?!"

"You killed them," a voice replied from behind me. I spun around to meet the voice. Not excepting _her._ "Syd?"

Syd was looking me with the same hate the fairies had a moment ago. "You killed them, Alya. Your magic will be the death of us all." Those words ringed in my head over and over again.

"No. no. I won't let that happen!" I cried.

"Too late. Your fate is sealed."

* * *

I sprung forward. I was panting heavily while sweat drenched my face. I observed my surroundings. It was 3'o clock in the morning. I was in a hotel room lying in a full sized bed with Luna asleep next to me. On the next bed over, Lucy and Erza were peacefully sleeping. We appeared to still in Edgemere. _It was just a dream. But it felt so real. And Syd… she looked just like I remember her. From her sea- like hair down to her chained boots._ I silently cried to myself. _What if that did happen? I don't want to hurt them. Even if everyone I care about turns against me. I would never kill them. Or would I? NO! I won't that happen. Never!_ I lied back down letting my eyes close shut.

* * *

"Alright! Who's ready to kick some dark mage's butt?!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye, sir," Happy chimed in. Everyone had woken up about an hour ago. We were at the café in the hotel's lobby eating breakfast. Natsu and Happy finished first and didn't seem to know how to patiently wait for the rest of us. Every two second we had to tell them to sit back down and wait.

"Hold on, Fire Breath. Will you just let us finish our breakfast?" Gray snapped.

"You guys take forever," Whined Natsu. He slumped back into his chair.

"Well not everyone is a fast eater like the two of you," I giggled.

"Yah, yah, just hurry up already," Happy demanded.

"What's the hurry. They members most likely won't be there this early," Lucy argued.

"That's exactly why we can take our time. So the two of you just calm down already," said Luna. I never realized how bossy she can be at times. But I'm not complaining.

* * *

Blood Fang's guild was in the middle of nowhere. So we had to walk for hours. Once we arrived, I was so tired I wanted to flop over and sleep, but I had to work through it. Erza spilt us into two groups. Group A would investigate the guild from the outside, and Group B would hide a few yards from the guild waiting for the all clear. Natsu, Happy, Luna, and I were chosen for Group A. The two exceeds sprouted their wings and carried us up to a sky light. The guild appeared to be empty even though I was the middle of the day. We were sure that someone would be there. "It looks like no one's home," Happy whispered.

"Yah, I can't pick up anyone's scents either," Natsu added.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"We go back and report this to Erza and the others," I made eye contact with Natsu and Happy. "We can figure something out together." The pinkette nodded in agreement. With that, we took to the skies once more. Natsu found the others finding behind a big boulder. We landed next to them and crouched down with them. "What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Were you trying to disobey an order?" Erza towered over us with a dark aura. Natsu and Happy cowered behind me, while I kept my poker face. "No one was in the guild. It was completely deserted," I said calmly.

"That's weird. Normally there are members in at this time," Gray enquired.

"You're right. Something must be wrong. We will go in and investigate." Erza stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Maybe it's a trap," Lucy said while sweating heavily.

"Oh no, Lucy is melting," Happy joked.

"It's sweat you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped.

"Even if this is a trap, we have to go in and see," Gray responded. Lucy only panicked more. Natsu place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Luce, it'll be fine. We will have each other's backs," Natsu attempted to calm her down. She stopped sweating, but I could tell she was still on edge.

"Yah, let's do this," she said confidently.

* * *

The doors swung open with on kick. The guild's main hall was a mess. Table were thrown to the sides. Pieces of the walls and pillars were chipped. Broken glass covered parts of the floor. I had no idea it was this bad. I saw some of the damage from the window, but it was so dark inside I couldn't see much even with the sky lights. We walked into the guild, every one of us in our fighting stances. I had summoned my dragon bow, Erza had two swords in hand, Lucy had a hand over her keys, Natsu's fist were engulfed in flames, and Gray had a fist in his palm ready to cast a spell at any second. Happy and Luna hid behind us, but were ready as the rest of us. We made our way to the center of the room with no sign of anyone. Without a warning to front doors slammed shut. I stiffened my stance. "Be ready everyone," Erza commanded as our backs touched each other.

"Well, well. I didn't except to see a bunch of fairies here," _Wait, I recognize that voice._ "But this is just a bump in my plans. One that can easily be fixed."

"Show yourself!" Erza shouted. The lights in the guild all turned on, bringing light back into the guild hall. A small breeze brushed up against my skin. _I've felt this before_. "By the look of you five, I could easily defeat you without wasting much time," the voice returned. This time you could tell where it came from. The seven of us turned to face our opponent. The person was lingering the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Gray yelled.

"Me?" The figure walked out of the shadows so we could see who we are up against. In a second, my thoughts and fears became a reality. "No, I can't be," Luna said shocked. But yet there he was.

"Shield?" I said softly.

"Hello, Alya."

* * *

 **Ya'll smell that... it smells like DRAMA. Alya is once again reunited with a friend from the past, but not how she hoped it to be. Personally, this was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I really hope you liked it. If Alya's dream confused you, let me just say, that within the next few chapters everything will be explain it. Don't forget to sumbit. It is gravely appreciated. With that said, see ya next week.** **Please follow, favorite, or review.** **Disclaimer: I own my OCs and plot, nothing else.**


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted Reunion

**Hi everyone. Let me start by saying thank you to those who have submitted OCs. I am extremely grateful, and their appearances in the story are happening very soon. I am still excepting ONE more OC. So who will it be? If you have any questions feel free to PM me. So far this is the longest chapter I have written, and I don't think it's going to be the last. Hope you like it.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review(review are nice)**

 **Obvious disclaimer: I don't own the FT characters, just my own OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unwanted Reunion

No one's POV

"Shield?"

"Hello, Alya."

"Wait a minute, you know this creep?" Gray asked. Alya simply nodded. Her eyes were locked on 'Shield'. The pain in her eyes was very noticeable. It was obvious that they had some sort of painful past together. "This is Shield Amor. He, Alya, and I were a part of team back when we were with Phoenix Center," Luna explained.

Shield had spiky sea green hair that complemented his crystal blue eyes. He wore a black jacket vest over a midnight blue t-shirt. His black shorts went to his knees and his black combat boots had silver chains on them. He had his own sword attached to his back. Shield stood a few feet in front of the group with a sly look.

"You were partners with this weirdo?" Natsu questioned. The exceed nodded.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked sternly.

"Same as you. To eradicate these dark mages," Shield responded blankly.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"We were here to stop them not kill them," Happy argued.

"Why, Shield, why would you do this?!" cried Luna. He smirked at her question. "Master's orders. They failed to pay their monthly tribute to our guild and as punish I came to extract their magic powers." The Fairy Tail mages gasped _._ "But they resisted. So I had to end their lives as well."

"How could you!" Lucy whimpered.

"It was quite simple. They didn't even put up much a fight," he laughed darkly.

"You bastard! You will pay for your crimes," Erza yelled.

"Alright, I'm ready to kick some butt," Natsu punched his fist together.

"No," Alya finally spoke. They all snapped their heads to looked her. Her sad look was replaced with a serious one. "I should be the one to fight him. We have some old problems we need to work out." The others were shocked that she wouldn't want them to fight him. "That is why we can't let you fight him alone," Lucy countered. Alya turned to face her. "I'm not alone. I know that you guys have my back if needed." She smiled.

"But-," Lucy tried to argue, but Gray placed his hand on her shoulder cutting her off. She looked up at him. "We have to let her do this. She can handle herself," He said still not making eye contact with her. Alya gave him a thankful look before turning to face Shield. The fairies took a few steps back to give them some space.

"It will be a pleasure to take down the guild's traitor," Shield glared. Alya didn't counter his insult. She exchanged her bow of her dual katanas. In a blink of an eye, Alya launched at Shield. He outstretched his hand with his palm facing the dark haired mage running towards him. **"Hail Storm,"** Golf ball sized ice projectiles flew from his hand towards Alya. She slashed her swords at them, breaking every one that came her way. One of her swords was exchanged for three throwing knives. **"Exploding Knives,"** She threw her arm to the side releasing the knives mid-way. They landed in front of Shield. They set off an explosion and formed a smoke cloud. Shield jumped out of the cloud first with only scratches. Alya soon followed, slashing her swords left and right. He dodged them just as fast as she was delivering the blows. **"Lightning Storm,"** Shield chanted. Alya was knocked to the ground with a thud. Shield landed on his feet. "The fact you are still using your requip magic means your Fairy Tail friends don't know your real magic or is it that you are too scared," Shield questioned.

"That is none of your business and not what is important the moment," Alya rose to her feet, "You're not acting the same. You used to love fighting, but you hated killing people. What you've done to Blood Fang is something the Shield I knew would never do."

"The Shield you knew is long gone."

"I don't believe that." Shield tossed his arm the side sending a gust of wind that hurled Alya back. She hit a pillar with a bang. She shrieked at contact. She shakily gazed at her old friend. "Fine! If you can't except this then I'll have to kill you like the other mages," Shield yelled. He raised his hand to the sky as a wind circled his palm. "I'm sorry Alya, but this has to be done. **Cyclone,"** A wind tunnel escaped from his hand and fired at Alya. She braced for impact, but it never came. Instead she heard, **"Ice Make: Shield."** Alya was amazed to see that, half-naked, Gray had blocked Shield's attack. "Like you said 'we have your back when you need it,'" Gray smirked at her.

"That's nice and all, but where is your shirt," she replied. Gray's sweat dropped. "Now is really not the time." He dropped his shield and walked over to help Alya while the others joined the battle. Natsu ignited his fist and charged at the green haired mage. "Ah, so I see you're a fire mage," Shield inquired. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."** Natsu threw a punch at Shield, who evaded left. "And you're a dragon slayer." Shield froze his feet and kicked Natsu in the gut sending him into the air.

Lucy saw this as an opening. **"Open gate of the Archer: Sagittarius."** Sagittarius appeared beside her with his bow aimed and ready. "How de do, milady." He fired an arrow that multiplied into tens of other arrows. Shield flicked his hand upward which caused the arrows to be redirected to Natsu's direction. The arrows scraped the fire dragon's skin as he screamed in pain. "Natsu!" cried Lucy. Seeing that both the celestial mage and spirit were distracted, Shield swiftly moved behind Sagittarius. **"Wild Fire,"** a stream of fire engulfed the zodiac. "Sagittarius!" shrieked Lucy.

"You yell a lot, don't you, blondie?" Shield teased. Lucy furiously snapped her whip at him. He caught it with his froze hand. He tightened his grip and pulled Lucy towards him. She tried to punch him, but, of course, he caught it with his free hand. **"Frostbite."** He whispered. The celestial mage could feel her arm began to freeze. The cold slowly reached to the rest of her body, freezing her entire body. "No, Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Wow, you fairies are a loud bunch," Shield said sarcastically. **"Re-quip!"** Erza changed into her Black Wing Armor. She swung her sword down that was met with Shield's. "So you use armor re-quip magic. Interesting, but I know your armor doesn't make you invincible." She pushed him back a few feet. She let out a battle cry before leaping forward. Having regained his balance, he launched forward as well. The swords clashed again and again. The room echoed with each hit. They stopped going back and forth, and had their swords locked together. It came down to a battle of strength, each one exerting equal force. "I got you right where I want, Titania," Shield muttered. He grabbed her exposed bicep with one hand still on the sword. **"Drought."** Erza dropped to her feet coughing frantically.

"W-w-what did y-you do," Erza croaked. Shield knelt down in front of her. "My Drought spell absorbs half of the water in your body," he smirked, "So you might be thirsty for a while."

"Bastard!" yelled Natsu. He punched Shield square in the face, sending away from Erza. Shield recovered quick, **"Monsoon Winds,"** he swept his arm to side. A strong gust of wind encircled Natsu, who was flung into the back wall.

"Natsu!" yelled Gray. He began to get up, but was stopped by Alya. "Gray, you have to be careful of Shield's magic. His weather magic allows him to cancel out both yours and Natsu's magic. You've also seen what he can do to you if you get too close."

Gray smiled at her. "I know. We can handle this creep. You try to help Erza and Lucy the best you can." She nodded. The two ran off into different directions.

Alya found the two exceeds hiding behind a nearby pillar. "Luna! Happy! Move Lucy to a safe place. If she cracks it leaves permanent damage to her body." The exceeds didn't waste time. The two each grabbed an arm and hovered Lucy to their hiding spot. Alya had some trouble bringing Erza to a safety. _Curse her heavy armor_ , thought Alya. She sat Erza up against a wall next to where the exceeds put Lucy.

"What are we going to do?" asked Happy.

"I'm not sure," sighed Alya, "These spells aren't easily reversible. It could take hours for the ice to melt off of Lucy and Erza would need to drink a ton of water to regain what she lost." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small container of water. "You two find as much water as you can." Luna and Happy sprouted their wings and flew in different directions. Alya opened her water canister, and helped Erza, who didn't bother to swallow, drink it. "Thank you, Alya," Erza's voice was extremely raspy.

"More water is on the way, so hang on," Alya gave the red head a calming smile. She knew what Erza was going through. Shield used that spell on her before. Your body feels weak and you have a dizzy sickly feeling. _Shield… What happened to you?_ Alya thought while fighting to hold back her tears.

* * *

" **Ice Make: Lance."** Shield jumped out of the way of Gray's ice. He landed on his feet and punched the floor. **"Volcanic Eruption."** Fire exploded from the ground beneath Gray. He fell to his knees. "You're not bad. You're certainly better than the other ice mages I've fought, but this fight will still end them same," said Shield.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! **Fire Dragon's Talon**." Natsu jumped over Gray and side kicked Shield in the gut. The weather mage skidded across the floor. "Get up, Gray. We still have to cream him for messing with our friends." Gray nodded and shakily stood next to the dragon slayer.

"Why are you people defending Alya?" Shield questioned, "If you knew the secrets she's hiding from you, you would feel the same way as I do. Betrayed that a so called friend has keep something like this from you." His hands were balling into fist. Natsu stepped forward. "We're defending her because she is a part of our family. If she doesn't want to tell us, that's fine, she is still our nakama and we will always protect her." Natsu answered confidently. Shield grinded his teeth and glared at the pinkette. His anger softened to a chuckle. "We said the same thing, but look where that got us. My old friend and I are on opposing sides. This happens when you find about her true self."

"Geez you make her sound like she is some sort of demon," Gray scoffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was," Shield said blankly.

"Enough talk. We are going to make you pay," Natsu said while charging with a flaming hand. Shield raised his hand in front of himself. **"Rainstorm+ Snow Storm Combo Attack."** A grey cloud formed above Natsu. Ice and water projectiles came from the cloud and pounded him into the ground.

Grayhit his palm with his fist. **"Ice Make: Impact."** A large ice hammer hovered above Shield. The rose his free hand to the ice. Fire expelled from his hand, destroying the ice. "Your ice isn't going to work on me," Shield said calmly.

"Oh yah let's see about that. **Ice Make: Geyser**." Gray's spell was intercepted by Shield's volcanic eruptions. "Like I said," Shield smirked.

"Man, this guy is tough," Gray mumbled to himself. He turned to see how Alya was doing. She was giving Erza water from one of the many water jugs near her. _I just don't see how Alya can be as bad as Shield makes her to be_ , Gray thought. Gray swiftly dodged another attack. "Don't go spacing out in the middle of a fight," Shield warned.

" **Ice Make: Sword."** Gray swung his ice sword at the green haired mage, who dodge his swings, but some did leave scratches. Shield grabbed hold of the sword and radiated heat from his hands, melting the sword. **"Heat Wave** ," whispered Shield. Gray took a step back. Sweat raced down his face as he panted heavily. "You see, my heat wave spell uses your own cold body temperature and cancels it out. It proves highly effective on ice mages."

"Curse you," Gray croaked.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** ," Fire was met with water. "So you can still stand," Shield chuckled. Natsu stood in front of Gray, "How dare you hurt my friends," he said, fire radiating off him. He threw a few punches at the Phoenix Center member, but he blocked them. Shield gripped Natsu's fist. He kneed him in the stomach, then karate chopped him in the back. He swiped his arm to the side, causing Natsu to fly into a pillar. "Please you Fairy Tail members are pathetic. I was able to beat you all," Shield boasted.

"Not all of us," said Luna. Shield turned to face the exceed. She was in her human form with a metal bo staff in her hands, next to her was Alya, who was gripping her dragon bow in one hand.

"So you two want a wanna give it a try."

"Yep and we intend to win."

* * *

 **The tension is strong in this chapter (yes, I love Star Wars... don't judge me). This is a two part fight scene that will continue next chapter. I am behind on this story, but I can tell you that Alya past will be reveled soon and it will mostly clarify why Shield is acting how he is. Quick reminder, one more OCs is still being excepted.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **I don't think I need to do the disclaimer.**


	14. Chapter 14: Battle Between Old Friends

**Hello, fellow Fairy Tail Fans. I have been so lazy this break, I have done barely anything for this story. I just worked on my other story, that will be published when this one is finished. Fair warning, I might have to put this tory on hiatus later on, NOT NOW, but MAYBE later. Also, this is the last week I will be accepting OCs, one more will be chosen, but if I really like him/her I will try to make room. I you have submitted already, you can submit again.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the FT character or any submitted OCs.**

 **Warning: Dark turn up ahead. This warning is brought to you by Maceydog1415**

 **If you haven't noticed, there is a new cover picture. I made it this weekend. I know it's bad, but I still like it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Battle Between Old Friends

No One's POV

 _Seven years ago_

 _Dried grass crunched under her feet as she ran across the grasslands. She stopped at a large willow tree that rested on top of a hill. Under the tree were two newly built gravestones. A young boy was crouching down in front of them._

" _Hey, Shield," the little girl spoke softly._

" _What do you want, Alya?" Shield asked not taking his eyes off the stones. Alya bent down next him. "Syd told me about what happened to your parents… I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was that stupid dark wizard." Shield rose to his feet and balled his hands into tiny fists. "I WILL get revenge."_

 _Alya leaped up and wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard. He was taken back by this, but hugged her back. He felt her tears soak into his shirt. "Don't do it," Alya voice was muffled by Shield's shirt._

" _What?"_

 _She looked up into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "I know revenge sounds nice at first, but trust me it's not worth it. Revenge isn't going to do anything, but lead you down the path of darkness. So please don't do it."_

 _He smiled sweetly at her. "I promise I won't." He pulled her closer. They stood there for a few minutes to let Alya shed her last tears. "Stop crying," He whispered._

" _O..ok."_

…

Alya's POV

 _Fight… I have to fight Shield_. When I first fought Shield, I wasn't thinking. I let myself go down too easy. I know, right now, he is my enemy, but… when I look at him… I see my old friend. This pains me to have to do this, but he hurt my friends. I have to put all my doubts behind me.

I tightened my grip on my bow before I make eye contact with Luna. She was in her battle stance holding her staff close at hand. We nod our heads, signaling each other that we are ready. Simultaneously, Luna and I launch ourselves at Shield. He lifts his hand at us. **"Snow Storm+ Monsoon Winds,"** Shield chanted. His gust of wind was backed up with snow, nearly knocking us off the ground. I quickly draw back my bow. **"Fire Dragon's Flaming Arrow."** My arrow blazed through the winds, calming them down in the process. I crouched down so I was on one knee. Luna came from behind me and used my back as a leverage for her jump into the air. Mid-air, she clicked a button on her staff. A long knife popped out from the top of her bo staff. She swung her, newly made, scythe down at Shield. He jumped back letting the scythe crash into the ground. I slip behind him without him noticing. **"Water Dragon Hurricane Arrow."** He spun around and froze my arrow with a flick of his wrist.

"Nice. Attempting an attack while I'm distracted, but that trick is overdone," Shield commented. I sneered at him. I exchanged my bow for one my katanas, and Shield reached for his sword. He was the one to strike first. I blocked his sword, allowing me to push him back. Our swords clashed every few seconds, but I was still falling behind. Shields swung his sword at my feet. I jumped over it, which gave me an opening to kick him square in the face. He skidded back across the floor.

"Luna!" I shouted.

"On it!" She called back. She had retracted her scythe from the tip of her staff. She hit Shield in his gut with the side of her staff. She swung her staff down at his feet. He flipped over it, then tried to side kick her in the stomach. Luna blocked with her staff. Her staffed turned into a scythe once more as she swung straight down at the ground. Shield back flipped away, landing on his feet while sliding back. Luna leaped into the air after him. **"Wild Fire** ," Shield chanted. Luna was engulfed by a blast of fire. She changed back into her exceed form as she fell.

"Luna!" Happy called. He caught her right before she hit the ground. "Thank you, Happy," Luna said shakily.

"Happy, set her down by Erza," I commanded. He did as I said and flew off, leaving me and Shield to face off alone. "You've gone too far, Shield."

"Your words won't change anything." He swiped his arm outwards. A lightning cloud hovered above me. One after the other, lightning bolts hit me from all sides. I screamed in agony as by body began to feel weak. My legs gave in, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and stay down," Shield said sternly.

Despite my pain, I staggered to my feet. My hair casted a shadow over my eyes. "No. You've hurt too many people. I'm not going to let you get away with it. You will be punished," I said with determination.

"Fine." Shield outstretched both of his arms. **"Tornado Lock."** A large wind vortex formed around me. The vortex began to shrink, trapping me inside. The smaller it got, the more oxygen I began to lose. I eventually collapsed, again. I was barely staying conscious. I heard Shield's footsteps as he got closer. He grabbed my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I'll let you off with a warning, but there's no point in running. We know where you are. And I'm pretty sure Master is getting tired of this game of cat and mouse. So watch out. You time is almost up." Those were his last words to me before I blacked out.

…

It wasn't long before everyone recovered from our fight. We had headed back to the client's house to collect the reward and we were now on our way to the train station. The trip was quiet and unpleasant. I could tell the others had questions, but were waiting for the right moment to ask. I'm glad they are waiting. It gives me more time to figure out a plan. If Shield's words were true, I don't have much time left.

"Alya…?"

"Yah, Luna." I stopped walking while the rest of the team continued on.

"I'm scared. I know once we get back to the guild we have to tell everyone what's going on. What if they react like everyone else did? Where will we go? And if what Shield said was true, then when will Phoenix Center strike next?" Luna was crying be the end of her babble. I bent down and wrapped my arms around my little companion. I rubbed the back of her head in attempt to calm her. _She's right. No matter what happens this won't end well. I guess I have to do this_.

I broke from my hold on Luna. I refused to make eye contact with her. "I have a plan of how we can escape all these worries."

"Really?!" Her attitude brightening with hope.

"Yes… but I know you won't like it."

"What is it?" Nervousness creeped into her voice. I stood up, letting my hair cover my face. My hand glowed light blue before a dagger appeared. "Alya! You're not going to…" Luna's voice trailed off.

"It's the only way," I blatantly stated.

"No! It's not! No matter what happens, we can work past it like we always do!" Luna shireked.

"No we can't!" I shouted back. "Not this time. You heard what Shield said 'my time is almost up'. I could end this whole mess now!"

"…Please Alya," Luna pleaded. Tears once again forming.

"Alya," I heard a stern voice say. The rest of team Natsu stood a meters away looking back at me and Luna with concerned looks. "What do you think you doing?" Erza continued.

"Take care of Luna for me, kay?" I smiled.

"Hold on, why are you talk-" I cut of Gray by stabbing the dagger through my abdomen. I pulled it out again to let the blood flow. I lost blood fast, and soon collapsed. I saw a flash a pink and felt a pair of arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"Come on, Alya. Hang on." I wasn't exactly sure who said that, but it doesn't matter. I allowed the blackness take over my vision.

…

 _Medicine? Why does Hell smell like medicine_? I opened my eyes slightly only to stare at a celling. I was in… an infirmary? _How?_ I sat up just as a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I swiftly moved my hand over my dagger wound. Someone had bandaged it up.

"Alya… you up?" The little exceed sleeping next to me groaned. She rubbed her eyes open.

"Luna, where are we?" I asked calmly.

"After that little stunt you pulled, the others rushed you to the nearest hospital. They are waiting outside for you to wake up. I'm sure they want to know why you tried to kill yourself." Luna scolded me.

"Well I-" Before I could finish, the hospital room's door burst open. Team Natsu stood in the doorway.

"You're awake," Gray said, sounding relieved.

"We were so worried," Lucy whimpered.

"Alya~" Happy cried as he flew into a hug.

"Enough waiting!" yelled Natsu. He obviously couldn't wait any longer for an explanation. "Why? Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I was trying to protect you and the rest of the guild," I said softly.

"Do you really think that dying was going to help anything?!" Natsu's temper began to rise.

"Yes! If you knew what was going on, you would understand!" I yelled back. The room was dead slient. They all stared at me dumbfounded. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Dying would stop what's coming. Not to mention, my sins would be atoned for."

"What sins?" asked Lucy.

"Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

 **So next chapter (or chapters) will be on Alya's past. What do you think her 'sins' are? Do they have anything to do with why Shield treats her the way he does? You will have to wait till next week to find out. Her past may be dark, but I can't be the judge of that.** **On a happier note, ONE more OC is being accepted. IF you can, can you please submit by PMing me. I want to be able to ask questions about your OC if needed. The OCs will most likely be appearing in chapter 16 or 17, I haven't written that far.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not repeating it, so look at the top.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. See ya next week.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pains of the Past part 1

**Sup, chicos. I'm excited to finally get to tell the backstory of Alya Weston (yes, that is her last name). It will swap from her narrating to a flashback, which will be italicized. Her sins, magic, and more will be explained. Buuuttt, the whole story is too long, so her backstory is in two parts, which I thought might happen. On another note, this is chapter 15, so the OC submission is closed. Here are all the Phoenix Center OCs:**

 **1\. Syd Amor- by Maceydog1415**

 **2\. Shield Amor- by Maceydog1415**

 **3\. Saga Helgadottir- by** **Evpastaen**

 **4\. Sam Ramwood- by** **Irondragonsword**

 **5\. Ventra- by Character**

 **6\. Aria Starlight- Dragonlover**

 **When they will make their entrances is still being decided. Thank you guys for letting me use our OCs, I promise to do my best in making them how you all intended. That's all for now. Enjoy today's chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Pains of the Past

Alya's POV

I was born in the town of Hargeon to two merchants in X774. We weren't wealthy, but we were happy. My mother sold homemade jewelry, that I helped make, and my dad sold weapons. For my fifth birthday, he gave me a wooden bow of my own. With the help of my mother, I decorated it to resemble scales of a dragon. At the time I was in love with the thought of meeting a dragon from hearing stories about them and the dragon slayers. I wanted to be able to fight just like them.

Even though we lived in a port city, my parents went on monthly trips to other cities. I would stay at my neighbors' house while my parents were out of town. I would run around town with my neighbors' son, causing all kinds of trouble. We would put fish in people's bags, or even pop balloons by people's ears. I was living a carefree life. Sadly, it didn't last long.

My parents had left for a two-week trip, but were gone for over three. We called the Rune Knights to try to find them. They did, but not what we expected. They found my parents' carriage on the side of a road completely destroyed. The Rune Knights found emblem on the side of the carriage that proved my parents were attacked by a bandit group called the Night Phantoms. They were a ruthless group who killed anyone they robbed. My parents were no exception. After hearing the news, I was sent into a world of despair. I swore to avenge my parents, no matter the cost. I packed a small bag, along with my bow, and I set out to the woods.

I wondered around for who knows how long. I stopped here and there to rest, and sometimes trained. One day, I stumbled upon a large cave. I was naïve enough to enter the cave, not excepting anyone to actually be in there.

…

" _Who goes there?" a voice boomed throughout the cave._

" _Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I need a place to sleep for the night," I responded calmly, even though I was scared out of my wits._

 _A tall man walked out from the shadows. He had messy, bright blue hair that reached down to his back. His green eyes carried a sharp gaze. His dark skin bared electric blue markings. He wore a black high collared cloak that exposed one arm. His necklace had what seemed to be red claws. His black pants sagged down to his ankles._

" _Why is a little human girl travelling all alone," he inquired._

" _Well… my parents were killed by bandits. So I'm on a training mission to be strong enough for revenge."_

 _He chuckled at my story. He bent down to my height and looked at me with his cold green eyes. "I'm not fond of humans, but I can help you with your revenge. I can teach you magic that is powerful enough to destroy entire cites, only if you except."_

 _At the time, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Yet I said…_

" _I accept."_

" _Very well. Before we begin, what is your name?"_

" _Alya."_

" _My name is Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."_

…

From that day, I became his pupil. He taught me Black Dragon Slayer magic, which I mastered quickly. Aggie said it was because my heart was consumed by darkness thanks to my thirst for revenge. I used this to grow stronger, but it changed me. I became cold and emotionless, all I wanted to do was train and wreak havoc. I would sometimes kill innocent bystanders just because I felt like it. I lost count of how many I killed.

I admit Acnologia wasn't the kindest person. He was very distant and we didn't talk much, when we did it was during trainings. But he did show his soft side time from time. One birthday, he took my bow that my dad gave me, and put magic inside of it. They were the magic powers of dragons that he killed back in the Dragon Civil War. I found it odd that he kept them, but I didn't pry.

I trained with him for five years. Within that time period, I grew strong enough to destroy half a city with one breath attack. I know because I did it. In X784, Acnologia left me. At the time, I had no idea where he went. I thought it was because he saw me as a disappointment. So I left as well. I travelled along dirt roads looking for a guild to join. The first guild I stumbled upon was Blue Mist.

…

 _The guild hall rests in a forest, a few miles from the nearest town. Their guild hall was small compared to others because of the lack of members. I walked through the main entrance, making eye contact with those who looked. All they saw was emptiness in my eyes. I would be the first to break eye contact. I quickly made my way to the master's office._

 _I gave a knock on the wooden door. "Come on in," a gentle voice called from within. The door cracked as I opened it enough for me to squeeze in. I shut the door behind me and walked up to the master's desk._

 _An old man peered behind a pile of papers stacked on is desk. "Why hello. My name is Master Uni. What can I do for you?"_

" _I wish to join your guild," I said showing no expression on my face._

" _Oh, come on. You are joining a new guild. Smile my dear child."_

" _I haven't smiled in three years."_

" _Alright. If it's not too much to ask, what is your magic?"_

" _I am a Black Dragon Slayer."_

 _Master Uni's face lit up when I mentioned dragon slaying magic. "Really?! I've heard of your kind. It will be nice to have a dragon slayer in my guild. You were raised by a dragon, right?"_

 _I nodded my head._

" _Great. What was your dragon's name?"_

" _Acnologia."_

" _A-Acnologia…_ THE _Acnologia. The most dangerous dragon of this time." Fear seemed to creep into his voice._

" _Yes. Is there a problem?"_

" _Well yes. You see I have a friend who is a Rune Knight. He was stationed at Tenrou Island the sacred island for the guild Fairy Tail. Your dragon, Acnologia, flew from the skies and attacked the members of Fairy Tail, who were competing in their S-class trials. With one single breath attack he destroyed the island. Nothing was left."_

So that's why Aggie left. To destroy an island. How stupid _, I thought._

" _So you see I can't let you in my guild. If people found out, there might be some trouble. I just can't take that risk," Uni continued._ He was scared… how pathetic _._

" _It's fine. This guild was full of weaklings anyway." I calmly made my way to the door. I pointed a finger to the ceiling and shot a stream of black magic. I piece of the ceiling fell to the ground with a bang. "Your ceiling is broken." I said exiting the guild hall._

…

I continued to travel to other guilds, but the outcome was the same. No one wanted me in their guild. I was trapped in a never ending cycle of pain. Or so I thought.

…

 _I was traveling through a forest off to the next guild, even though I saw no point in trying. It was going to end the same way, but yet I still continued. I was walking along a trail when I heard a rustling in the bushes._

" _Who's there," I demanded, entering my defensive mode._

 _To my surprise, a small lilac cat popped out. It was walking on two feet, or paws? Whatever you may call them, it was walking on them, which shouldn't be normal for a cat._

" _Hi, my name is Luna," she smiled._

Great, now it talks. This day is getting weirder by the second, I thought.

" _Um… hello. What exactly are you?" I questioned._

" _I'm a cat, silly," Luna replied, sounding like it was common knowledge._

" _I can see that, but a normal cat doesn't walk and talk."_

" _That's because I'm an exceed."_

" _Ok…?"_

" _So why are you walking alone out in the middle of nowhere?"_

" _I'm off to go join another guild."_

" _What happened at your other one?"_

" _I was never accepted into a guild."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because they fear me and my magic."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's a long story."_

" _Ok." Luna sat herself in front of me and gestured for me to sit next to her. I cautiously sat down._

" _You really want to know?"_

" _Yes, so get talking."_

" _Ok." I gave her a quick summary of what has happened to me for the past ten years. After my story, her eyes watered, threatening to let the waterworks flow._

" _That really happened to you?" she whimpered._

" _Yah, but it doesn't matter. I have to keep moving forward."_

 _She smiled sweetly at me. "Let me come with you."_

" _What?"_

" _You heard me."_

" _Don't you have other friends who you play with?"_

" _Yes, but you need a friend more than they do. So, let me come along."_

Something about her was different. She knew of what I've done, yet she wishes to join me and be friends. Most people pushed me away. This was a nice change. I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I smiled back at the little exceed. Yes, smiled. Something I haven't down in years. For once I was happy.

" _Alright, you can join me, but I have to warn you we will be doing a lot of walking."_

" _That's ok." A pair of white angel wings appear on her back. She hovers above me head to show off her flying abilities. "See. If my feet get tried I could just fly."_

 _I giggled a little. "If you say so."_

Damn, I just met this cat and already she is changing me. Maybe this is for the best. I have a feeling like I was destined to meet her, today. I just know it.

* * *

 **I absolutely love how Alya and Luna met. It's my second favorite part of her backstory. What is my first favorite, you ask. You will see next week. Give me your feedback on how it turned out.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, see ya'll next week.**


	16. Chapter 16: Pains of the Past part 2

**Hey. Welcome back to another chapter of Alya's past. This one has a long title, but that's because I like how it sounds. Remember when I said last chapter that this chapter has my favorite moment in Alya's backstory. When then I have a challenge for you. While reading try to guess what it is. Hope you guys like this part. There is no prize, but you can try this for fun. Happy Halloween, or Dia de Muertos, or whatever you may celebrate (I celebrate both).**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the OCs Syd and Shield Amor (whom are making appearances).**

* * *

Chapter 16: Pains of the Past part 2-Welcome to Phoenix Center

Alya's POV

3 months. 3 months is how long I have traveling guild from guild. A month and a half into it, I met Luna and she has been with me since. Luna and I have bonded over these past few months. Having Luna with me was like having a bright sun that shines away the black dark. I became a kind person, again, but I still had some darkness in me.

Traveling by myself was hard, with Luna joining me, it got harder. We had to make more stops than usual to regain energy. We often slept on the forest floor because we couldn't find a cave for us to sleep in. For most of the trip, Luna would tell me about her friends and family that she had to leave behind, and the fun things she did with them. I felt worse for agreeing to let her come with me. She had to leave so many people she cared about for someone she barley met. She didn't seem to mind though. We enjoyed ourselves on our trip together.

That didn't stop us from being rejected from more guilds. I noticed a trend. At the mention of having anything to do with Acnologia, they would cower in fear and I say they can't accept me because I could be a 'danger risk'. Which I find quite stupid. Aggie left me. Why would he come find me?

For the next guild, Luna and I came up with a plan. One that would hopefully get us accepted. Little did we know that this guild would stick with us, and not for a good reason. The light guild… Phoenix Center.

…

 _They guild hall was enormous. Taking one step in, we entered a large room with a high ceiling. The stone brick walls were painted with a light beige color. A small stair case lead to where a number of table occupied by other mages were placed. On one side of the room was a bar and on the side was a bulletin board with lots of unique job request._

 _We asked one of the members to tell us where the master's office was. He kindly offered to take us there because we might get lost, and he was right. There were some many long hallways which I didn't feel was necessary._

" _Every member of the guild lives here. So, most of these rooms are dorms. But some are lounge rooms or other things," Our 'guide' explained._

" _Wow, everyone lives here," Luna gasps._

" _Yep. It helps us form a family like bond. Considering most of us lost our old ones."_

" _Did you lose yours too?" I mentally cursed for asking that._

" _Yes, but that was a long time ago. I have Phoenix Center now, and they are my family."_

" _That's wonderful."_

 _He nodded. "Well here we are," he gestured to two large oak doors. "There is no doubt in mind you will be accepted."_

" _Thank you…"_

" _Cole. Cole Boman. And you are?"_

" _Alya. Alya Weston. And this is my companion, Luna."_

" _Nice to meet you both. See you both back in the main room." He said while making his way back. Luna an I waved goodbye before turning our attention back to the oak doors._

" _You ready?" Luna asked quietly. I nodded. I light knocked on the door._

" _Come on in," a voice came from inside. I pushed open one of the doors and walked inside. The room was big for an office. The large windows in the back let in a lot of light. A middle-aged woman sat at a desk near the windows. She had long white hair that was held into a long ponytail almost blending in with her fair skin. She wore a long sea blue dress with thin straps. She had a bright smile on her face, and her eye sparkled in the sunlight. "Hello," her voice was so soft and kind. "Welcome to Phoenix Center. I am Master Adrianna. What can I do for you?"_

" _Hi, my name is Alya and this is Luna. We wish to join your guild," I said calmly. For once I felt relaxed. Normally when meeting guild masters, I feel nervous. But something about her made me feel calm._

" _That's wonderful. What type of magic do you use?"_

 _I gulped. "I don't know magic. I was hoping by joining the guild I could learn." I lied. But if this can get me to stay, then I don't care._

" _Hm. Very well. How about you can stay at the guild hall, but you won't be a full-fledged member till you have gotten to a certain level with your magic."_

" _That's fine with me. Luna?" I turned to Luna, who has been quiet this whole time._

" _Of course," She beamed._

" _Perfect," cheered Adrianna. She pressed a button her desk. "Sydney Amor please report to Master Adrianna's office," she spoke into a microphone on her desk. "I called one of my best prodigy wizards. She is an amazing wizard for her age."_

 _As she finished her sentence, the doors flew open. Before I could turn around, a gust of wind zoomed past me. A girl, a few heads together than me, stood next to Master's desk. She looked about to be two years older than me. She had a slight tan to her skin. Her hair was a bright blue at the top then slowly turned green by the tips. It was pulled into two high twintails. She wore a brown tunic with lace hems and white leggings. Her brown sandals had little white angel wings attached. She had gold bracelets on both wrist. In one hand, she held a gold caduceus. Her eyes were a beautiful sea- green color that expressed such genuine kindness._

" _Alya, Luna, this is Sydney Amor, our guild's best re-quip mage." Master gestured to the girl. As if those words were a cue, a blue light engulfed Syd. Once the light faded, Syd was in a new outfit! Her hair was in a high ponytail with small strands framing her face. She had a black long sleeve crop top with bell bottom sleeves. She wore sea-green skinny jeans that matched her eyes. Her black combat boots had silver chains on them._

" _Nice to meet you two. Feel free to call me Syd," Syd smiled._

" _Whoa," was all I could say after that._

" _She will be your mentor in teaching you Re-quip magic," Master continued._

" _This is going to be so exciting," I cheered._

" _Um, excuse me. Can I learn magic?" Luna squeaked. We all looked over at the little exceed._

" _Of course little one," Master smiled, "I know one transformation mage who can teach you magic. I'll tell him to find you later. For now, Syd will show you around."_

" _Follow me you, too," Syd commanded. The three of us made our way out of the office. "Bye, ladies," Master called after us._

 _..._

 _Syd brought us back to the large room where we entered from. "This is the main room. Here we eat, take jobs, and socialize. Before we continue our tour, I want you to meet my little brother."_

 _We maneuvered through the tables and chairs till we found a boy sitting by himself cleaning a sword. "Girls I want you to meet Shield Amor, my little brother."_

 _Shield wore a loose dark green shirt and black basketball shorts. His black combat boots had silver chains, too._ I wonder if it's a sibling thing, _I thought. He had spiky green hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin was a darker tan than his sister's. He looked to be my age._

" _Shield, this is Alya and Luna. They just joined the guild, well not technically. Alya will officially join when she gets to a good point in her magic. Which I'm going to teach her." Syd explained._

" _Cool. Welcome to our guild. Good luck training with my sister," Shield snickered._

" _Why do you say it like that?" I glared._

 _He held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying. I trained with her for my combat skills. I'll tell you now she is like a demon when it comes to training."_

" _What did you say?" a dark aura formed around Syd. The venom in her voice sent chills down my spine._

" _N-_ _Nothing," Shield squeaked. He leaned closer to me. "See what I mean," he whispered into my ear._

"Yah, s _he can be scary," I whispered back._

" _I can hear you two!" Syd yelled making us cower in fear._

" _Don't scare the new kids, Syd," another voice chimed in. We turned our attention to the new comer. It was the same guy who showed us to the Master's office. He changed his outfit to a tight navy blue shirt, gray baggy pants, and black tennis shoes. His brown hair spiked up like Shield's, and his skin color was similar to Syd's._

" _Hey, Cole. How's it going?" Shield perked up._

" _Fine. How about you little buddy?" Cole replied while fist pounding with Shield._

" _I'm great."_

" _That's good," Cole turned to Luna and I, "I see you two are already making friends."_

" _Yep. I never did thank you for your help early, did I?" I said scratching the back of my neck._

" _No need. So, which one of you is learning transformation magic?" He asked._

" _I am," Luna said sounding excited._

" _Good news, I'm going to be your mentor."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Yep, we start tomorrow morning. So be prepared." He said making his departure._

" _We should get to finishing that tour of yours. Than we can start your training tomorrow," Syd suggested. I nodded. We said our goodbyes to Shield and continued our tour. We finished just when the sun was going down. Syd showed us to our room. It was a decent sized room. There were two beds on either side of the room with separate dressers next to them. The walls were bare, perfect for doing whatever we wanted to do to them._

" _The bathroom is just through that door. If you need anything, I'm just a few doors down." Syd offered._

" _Thanks, we'll be okay." I smiled._

" _See you guys tomorrow." Syd closed the door behind her._

 _I claimed a bed with electric blue sheets. Luna chose one with bright purple sheets. I threw my bag to the ground as I flopped onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot._

" _We did it," I thought out loud, "We have a guild."_

* * *

 **Sooo, I said this would be a 2 part backstory, well I lied. More like I planned for it to be two parts, but I was having to much fun writing this, I just had to make it 3 parts. That means next chapter will be the final part and it will be long. To those who submitted OCs, sorry you might have to wait longer for them to appear. I can promise you the chapter after the backstory ends, they WILL appear, promise.**

 **For those who didn't guess it, My favorite moment from Alya's backstory is the introduction of Syd Amor. I love Syd's character. Even though I don't own her, I did help make her. Yes, she is a lot like Erza, but more witty. If you guessed it, good job. If you cheated and read this first, shame on you.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.** **Disclaimer: I do own my OCs and the plot, nothing else.**


	17. Chapter 17: Pains of the past part 3

**Hey, I'm finally back. I have been so busy with school stuff that I haven't had much time to write. Thanks to the three day weekend, I got this chapter finished. My school has a lot of breaks coming up, so that gives me time to catch up. Be worried, I won't always post every week, but I will try. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Enjoy the finally part of Alya's past**

* * *

Chapter 17: Pains of the Past part 3- Friends That Betray

Alya's POV

" _Alya… Alya… Get up… I said, get up you lazy slacker!" Syd boomed. She swiftly threw my blanket onto the floor. The coldness surged through my body. I bundled myself into a ball._

" _Ugh. Why do I have to get up?" I groaned._

" _Because we start your magic training today. Get dressed and meet me in our training field," Syd replied and left me to get dressed. I wore a plain red t-shirt and black shorts. My tennis shoes were perfect for running, which Shield had warned me I might have to do._

 _Finding the training area was… more challenging than I thought. Me being a stubborn idiot, I refused to ask for directions. I wanted to learn by myself. It ended in me being two hours late for training. Syd made me run twice the number of laps she was originally going to make me do. Shield had felt the need to watch me run the laps and laughed at my pain. Luna, luckily, had already begun her training with Cole, so she wasn't there to watch me suffer. Shield wasn't kidding when he said that Syd was a demon when it came to training, especially if you're late. She made me do every training exercise twice. When we finished, I had my hands on my knees to help me from falling over. I was panting heavily._

" _I hope you learned that if you are lost, to ask for help," Syd scolded me with a devilish smirk._

" _Yah… sure…" I said in between breaths._

" _Good. Now we can talk magic." She gestured for me to take a seat on the ground. Shield joined me on the floor, sitting right next to me._

" _Re-quip is unique to the user, but they all work the same. Us users hold our weapons in a pocket dimension. During battle, we can summon them from that dimension to use in fights," Syd lectured._

" _So what weapons do you use?" I asked. My body leaned forward a bit._

" _I have tons of weapons, but like I said each re-quip is unique to the user. You have heard of Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail guild, right?"_

" _Of course, she uses a re-quip called the Knight, right?"_

" _Correct. My magic is similar. I have armor I use to fight as well. My type of armor is known as God Armor. My armor gives me abilities similar to the Greek Gods. Like Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon, just to name a few."_

" _That's so cool!"_

" _I know right, but I thought of a different type for you." Syd placed a large bag in front of me. Inside were a verity of weapons from throwing stars to katanas. "These are your weapons. I will teach you how to use all of them. It may seem like a lot, but I'm sure you can handle it."_

" _If you say so."_

" _Perfect. First things first, creating the pocket dimension…"_

* * *

Our training continued for two years. We kept with a constant schedule. Training from after breakfast to dinner, with a lunch break, five days a week. The other two days were reserved for fun. I met a lot of the other members, but I would mostly spend my time with Shield, Syd, Luna, or Cole. We would sometimes go to the nearby city and hang out. I would shop for clothes with Luna, sometimes Syd (depending on the store), and play at the arcade with Shield and Cole. They became like my siblings. We cared about each other, but we sometimes would engage in prank wars…. That were probably started by Shield.

Master Adrianna finally felt I was ready to become a full-fledged member. Which meant, I get my guild mark.

* * *

" _Where would you like your guild mark, Alya?" Master Adrianna asked sweetly._

 _I pointed to the spot where I wanted it. "I want it on the side of my neck." The stamp felt cold on contact. Master handed me a mirror to see how it looked. On the left side of my neck, an electric blue phoenix had its wings risen above its head so its body formed a circle. I traced the mark with my fingers._

" _What do you think?" Master asked._

" _It looks great," I looked up at her with tears filling my eyes, "Thank you for letting me join your family."_

 _Master wrapped her arms around me engulfing me in a warm hug. "And thank you for being a part of it. I can tell that everyone enjoys you being here. They all love you."_

 _I smiled behind her back. She broke from our hug. "Go show the others your new guild mark."_

 _I raced out of her office back to the main room. I found Shield, Syd, Cole, and Luna (she got hers a week before) congregating at a table near a window. "Hey, guys!" I called._

" _Hey, Alya!" Luna called back. I ran up to the table, maybe hitting my leg on the side. I moved some of my hair to expose my guild mark. "What do you think?" I asked with a big smile._

" _Hey, you got your guild mark," Cole smiled._

" _It looks great. That color is very you," Syd complimented._

" _Thanks. Now we can finally be a team and go on jobs together," I said jumping a bit._

" _Hold your horses, Alya," Shield interrupted the happy moment. He stood up and walked up to me. "You can't just join Team Re-quip."_

" _Why not?" I asked, disappointed._

"… _Because you don't have a team chain." He grabs a black box from his pants pocket, and hands it to me. Inside the box is a silver chain just like the ones both Syd and Shield have on their shoes. I intertwine my fingers with the chain. The chains luster reflected the room's lighting. "You wear this on your shoes. Every member of our group has this. It shows that we have a strong trust and bond that is hard to break." Shield continued._

" _Wow. I never realized these had such meaning. I thought it was a sibling thing," I confessed with a weak laugh._

" _You are like a sister to us. So, it is a sibling thing," Syd commented, "And we didn't forget you, Luna." She helped place another silver chain around Luna's waist. "Now you both are officially apart of our team."_

" _Thanks, guys!" I slug an arm around Syd and Shield pulling them into a hug. "I love you, guys."_

" _And we love you, too," Syd whispered. We remained in our hug for what felt like forever. I wanted this feeling to last._

But you would think after what I've been through, I would have learned… Nothing like this last.

* * *

Few months later, the light guild, Winter Stone, attacked our guild hall. Our guild had been suspected for numerous crimes includes murders, which some were for their members. Some of our guild mates just happened to be in the area at the time of the murders, so they became suspects. Winter Stone seeked revenge, and were not waiting for actual evidence before they attacked.

Winter Stone destroyed half our guild hall. Despite how friendly they may seem, that guild was full of ruthless fighters. With hate running through their veins, they were more powerful than ever. Like me once upon a time.

We fought hard, but we barely held them off. We were thought to lose.

* * *

 _Magic clashed in the background. The sound of our friends and enemies' screams of pain floated through the air. It was a symphony of chaos. I used to enjoy it, but now I hate it._

 _Shield and I had been separated from the others during the fight. From what I last remember, Luna was fighting with Cole, and Syd was fighting alone. I hope all of them are okay. Me on the other hand, got myself injured while fighting one of the Winter Stone members. They had slashed me on my right hand, and twisted my ankle. Shield had to intervene and get me to a safe spot. We were resting amongst some rubble from our guild hall._

" _Damn, there's too many of them. How are we supposed to win if half of us are injured?" Shield said frustrated, clenching his fist._

" _I'm sorry," I apologized weakly, "If I had been more careful, I wouldn't have gotten injured, and you and I could have continued to fight instead of sitting here."_

 _Sigh. "…It's okay. I need a break anyway, and I'm sure you do too. We've never fought some many people at once. I'm running low on magic power, so a little rest won't kill me," Shield tried to reassure me._

" _Yah…" I continued to hang my head._

" _Let me take a look at your hand." He lightly grabbed my hand to examine it without causing me more pain. I had a deep cut on the back of my hand that extended from my middle knuckle bone to my wrist. "That will defiantly leave a scar." He tore a piece of cloth from his shirt. He gently wrapped it around my hand. "There. That should stop the bleeding. It's a good thing you're a lefty not a righty, then you might have had a hard time getting back into the fight," he chuckled to himself. I stayed silent. "You alright," he asked, completely clueless._

" _Of course not! Our guild id under attack, and we don't even know who is still alive! I'm worried about Luna, Syd, Cole, and everyone else. And you are acting so carefree!" I snapped. Anger and fear swirled in my till I couldn't hold it any longer. Shield stared at me, stunned at my outburst. I've never been one to explode like that, but I couldn't help it. How he was acting pissed me off._

" _I'm worried too, but worrying whether everyone is alive or not isn't going to help anyone. Acting carefree is how I cope with stress. It reminds me that no matter what happens tonight, we have to keep smiling. I have faith in our friends that they can take care of their selves." Surprisingly, Shield's words calmed me down. He was right, our friends are strong they can handle themselves._

" _You're right," I said softly. "I'm sure we have noth-"_

" _Alya! Shield!" We spun around to see Luna in her human form running towards us. "Luna what's wrong?" I asked knowing I won't like her answer._

" _Syd… was hurt… badly… so Cole and… I tried to help her… Cole ended up… taking a spear to the chest… Syd sent me to get… help…" she said in between pants._

" _What?! Where is she?!" Shield panicked._

" _She is over that pile of rubble," Luna pointed to a pile a few yards away. "We need to hurry. She is still hurt, and she is outnumbered." That was all Shield needed before he bolted in the direction Luna said, with me close behind. We climbed over the mount to get a good look where Syd was. There she was. Winter Stone members circling around her. Cole's body lying at her feet. Sweat was dripping down her face. Her body was covered with scratches and bruises. She looked like she could collapse at any second._

" _Syd!" Shield screamed. She shakily turned her to face us. "Shield… Alya…" she whispered. Shield growled at the sight of his beloved sister in such a condition. Without a notice, he slid down the side of the rubble. He jumped over some of the Winter Stone mages to enter the circle. He took a defensive stance in front of Syd. "I won't let any of you near my sister," Shield sneered._

" _Well, looky here. This young lady here has got herself a hero," one of the mages joked. Shield continued to glare at him. "No matter." The mage formed ice sword, and slashed Shield in the arm._

" _Shield!" Syd shrieked. Shield clenched his wounded arm._

" _So this brat is nothing but talk. These Phoenix Center mages are weak. But they will still pay for what they have done to our guild." The mage rose his sword into the air. Time seemed to slow down. His sword swung down with the aim to kill Shield._

" _Nooo!" I screamed at the top of my lung. My screams of fear changed to screams of pain. It felt like something inside of me was trying to burst out of me. My magic energy increased at a rapid rate._

" _Alya…" After that… I black out._

* * *

 _I woke up in the guild's infirmary, or what was left of it. Pieces of the walls and ceiling were missing. The windows were mostly broken. "So you're finally awake," Someone said from next to me. In the next bed over, Shield sat there staring at me._

" _Shield…" I said softly. I uneasily sat up from my lying position._

" _Careful. You were out for a day, so you might want to take it easy for a while." My eyes widened when he told me how long I was out._

" _What happened? How is Syd and Cole?" Whatever he was going to say, I knew I wouldn't like. He stared down at the floor._

" _You really don't remember?"_

" _Please, Shield." His eyes met mine. The pain in his eyes were as clear as crystal. Something bad happened._

" _Out of nowhere, you started screaming like you were in pain. I thought someone was hurting you, but no one was near you. Clouds of darkness swirled around your body. Your hair changed to pitch black. Your eyes glowed a blue color. Electric blue lines covered your body. Your hands changed to sharp claws. Wings of black sprouted from your body. You looked like a demon. You started to attack all the Winter Stone members. They were forced to retreat due to most of their mages were injured or killed. Not only that, some of our mages got hurt when they got caught in the chaos. Luna explained to us what happened to you. She told us everything from your real magic to why you lied to us. After your rampage, you collapsed. I was able to catch you before you hit the floor, but you were out cold. You've been out for a day."_

" _So that's what happened," I said tears escaping my eyes. "But what happened to Syd and Cole?"_

" _Syd was able to get treated, and is doing better."_

" _And Cole?" He hesitated. He turned his head away from me. "…We weren't able to get him to a doctor. He had already lost too much blood. He's dead." More tears fell from my eyes. Why did this have to happen? No one here deserved it. "None of that matters now. Since you're awake, Master wishes to see you."_

 _I nodded. I slowly climbed out of bed. "Shield, I want you to promise me something."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Protect Luna for me." I left a stocked Shield, and walked over to Master's office._

* * *

" _Master, you wished to see me," I said shyly. Her office was a mess just like the rest of the guild hall. The welcoming feeling was replaced with seriousness. Master Adrianna herself has changed. Her once happy aura was now sad and angry one._

" _Yes. I need to talk to you about your magic. The dragon slayer one."_

" _What about it?"_

" _After what happened yesterday, I realized if we weren't strong enough to defend ourselves again another guild, then what would happen if something else that is much stronger attacked. We would all be dead."_

" _What are you getting at." This speak was making me nervous._

" _The magic inside of you is incredibly strong. If we could put it inside a weapon of some sort, we could beat anything. I already started making the plans. All we need is your magic energy." Adrianna had changed more than I thought. As she was explaining her plan, her eyes widened like she was power hungry. Not to mention her plan was ridiculous and would probably fail._

" _No." I stated._

" _What?!"_

" _I said no. I won't give you my magic. The cost is too great. What if someone else got their hands on that weapon? They could use it to hurt everyone here. I may not have full control over my magic, but I feel better with keeping it in me, not some man-made machine."_

" _Come on, Alya. Do you know how much persuasion I had to do to get people to agree to let you stay? People are afraid of what you are. They don't feel safe. Some are angry at what you did. This could be your chance to make it up to them," Adrianna tried to persuade me. I considered it._

" _My answer is till no."_

" _Why you!" Her magic energy whirled around her. A deadly aura surrounded her. She was determined for her plan to work, no matter the cost. "You will give me your magic, whether you like it or not."_

 _I didn't want to waste any more time. I dashed through the doors. I reached the main room without any obstacles. My eyes were locked on the door as I continued to run. I could hear whispers from other members. None were pleasant. Adrianna was right that they were mad, but I had to make it up to them another way. I was close to the door when a tall girl with black eyes appeared in front of me. I let out a surprised squeal. She swung the sword she was holding at me. I backflipped away, her sword barley missing me._

" _What the hell?!" I mumbled._

" _There you are, Alya," Master Adrianna sung from behind me. Following behind her were more boys and girls with black eyes. "What do you think of my Ghost Magic. I can control souls that wonder Earthland and use them as my warriors."_

" _Still not impressed," I sneered. She laughed at my response._

" _I don't know how many more times I have to say this. Give. Me. Your. Magic." She demanded._

" _Once again, my answer is no."_

" _Argghhh." She pointed her hand at me. One of her ghost leaped forward, and swung a dagger at me. Someone jumped in front of me, and block the ghost._

" _L-Luna?" I stuttered. She stood protectively in her human form. She held a firm grip on her bo staff. She glared daggers at Adrianna._

" _What do you think you are doing, Luna," Adrianna growled._

" _Protecting my friend. I won't let you hurt her," Luna said without skipping a beat._

" _Why? You've know longer than any of us, yet you choose to protect her, despite what she is." Adrianna challenged._

" _People will continue to hate her and shun her just because she has a 'dangerous' type of magic. But any type of magic can be dangerous. It all depends on the user. I look past that. She is a fun, amazing person. You all know that, but when she tells you something about her you cower away. I will stay by her side no matter what because she is my best friend." I didn't expect her to say that. Tears of joy filled my eyes._

" _Luna…" I smiled._

" _Hmp," Adrianna scoffed, "Then you both can consider yourselves banished from the guild. But either way, I will have Alya's magic. Nothing will stand in my way." She snapped her fingers. Her ghost warrior circled around us. We stood back to back._

" _What's the plan to take them out?" Luna asked._

" _There is none." I responded._

" _What?!"_

" _They're ghost. If we destroy one, another will reappear in its place. We will just be wasting magic energy."_

" _Then what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Run. It's our only option."_

" _You want to run like a coward?!"_

" _Luna, you need to trust me."_

"… _Fine." She reverted to her exceed form with her area wings. She grabbed onto my shirt, lifting me up into the air._

" _You won't escape that easily. Ghost!" Adrianna yelled. Her ghosts rose their hands at us. Streams of magic fired from their hands. Luna maneuvered around them. One beam broke a window, giving us a way to escape. As we flew through the window, I made the worst mistake. I looked back. My eyes locked with Syd and Shield's. Betrayal. I had betrayed my best friends._

* * *

Miles away from Phoenix Center

" _What are we going to do now?" Luna sighed, resting on a rock._

" _We will have to join another guild. We need to make money somehow." I suggested_

" _If we are, then I'm getting rid of this chain." She threw the chain that Syd and Shield gave us to the ground. "What about you?" Implying I should get rid of mine, too._

" _I'm going to keep mine. To serve as a reminder of what will happen if my close friends figure out the truth." I stared at the ground in disappointment._

" _If you want. Just know I will always be here for you."_

" _Thanks, Luna."_

 _She rose to her feet. "Let's get walking. The next town is a few miles away. We can take a train to get farther away."_

" _Okay." We followed the graveled road to our next guild._

* * *

 **Finally. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. So proud. Next chapter, it will be the guild's reaction to all of that. To those who have submitted OCs, their entrances are in the process of being written, so expect them in the near future. That's all for this week. Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review.**

 **See ya next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Their Answer

**A/N: Hello, readers. After this chapter, the backstory chapter will be over. Before you get confused, this chapter has one more backstory paragraph left. I really happy that I was able to update today. Mostly because I had half of this chapter done ahead of time.**

 **Please follow, favorite, review.**

 **Enjoy this week's chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Their Answer

 _Alya's POV_

"After Luna and I were kicked out of Phoenix Center, we went to the next guild we could find. Luna and I took jobs that didn't require magic. If the job required me to fight, I would use my Dragon Bow, but that was very rare. I refused to use my re-quip because memories of Phoenix Center would haunt me. Since I didn't tell people I had magic, my guildmates researched me to see what I hide. Somehow, they found out about my magic. They lashed out. They refused to have such a 'danger' in their guild, so we left. It became a cycle at every guild I went to. We had to live through this for the past four and a half years. After the seeing Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games, we decided that we wanted to join, but this would be the last guild we join. Now here we are."

I finally concluded telling my backstory to Team Natsu. While telling the story, I didn't notice that I was crying the whole time. This was the first time I told the full story to someone. I admit it was relieving to get this off my chest. It felt like a weight was lifted. But whether Natsu and the others would react like past guildmates is yet to be determined.

I lifted my head to face the team. They all seemed to be in shock. Their mouths were agape. Their eyes were wide, Lucy and Happy had tears threatening to leak. In my arms, Luna hugged my chest. She was crying as well. I tightened my grip on her. "If you wish to kick us out to protect your guild, there is no need." I slide out of my hospital bed, leaving Luna on the bed. "We will leave on our own."

I bent over to grab my bag that was placed next to my bed, but an armored hand stopped me. I turned my head to face the scarlet knight. Her hair casted a shadow over her eyes. "You are not going anywhere," She said in a serious tone. "Fairy Tail isn't like those other guilds. We treat our members like family. We don't care about who trained you or who you used to be. You will still have a home with us. You are loved here, so please stay." Her hair parted, letting me see the tears in her eyes. She actually wanted us to stay. Yet… we can't.

I yanked my arm out of her grip. "No." I said blankly. I turned my head towards Luna. She stared at me with red eyes, knowing what I was about to say. "You remember those guilds that went missing." I asked.

"What about them?" Gray asked.

"…All those guilds Luna and I were a part of at some point. They go missing because of Phoenix Center. They have been following us for years, but haven't purposely made a move. I fear they will come after Fairy Tail next. We have to leave before they come."

"Not going to happen!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let them come. We will protect you and the rest of our guild. We won't let them take you."

"Yah! We can fight them no problem," Lucy added.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You really want us to stay?" Luna said softly.

"Of course," Lucy smiled.

More tears fell from my eyes. "Thank you… thank you," I whimpered. Erza wrapped her armored arms around me. She pulled me into a hard hug. Her armor clanked at impact, but I ignored the pounding pain in my head. This was the first time in years that I felt like I have a family. I just hope that this time it lasts.

* * *

 _No one's POV_

 _In a few towns away_

A fist pounded on two large oak doors.

"Enter," a voice called from inside.

Three figures entered a large dark room, which could be identified as the office of the Phoenix Center Guild's Master. The figures walked up right in front of the desk.

"You summoned us, Master?" a female voice asked. The 'master' turned to face her guild members, allowing the light to show her face. Her long white hair fell on her left shoulder. Her midnight eyes contrasted her fair skin. She wore a dark purple, sleeveless turtle neck. Her black skirt reached down to her ankles, and had slits on the sides that exposed her purple guild mark on her right thigh. Her black ankle boots made a loud noise they hit the floor.

"Yes. I have a mission for you three. Saga Helgadottir…"

Saga's tan skin fit well with her slim body. Her hair made of gold was pulled into a long braid so it wouldn't brush against the floor when she walked. She wears a red crop top over a gold tank top. Her ruffle, cerulean blue skirt fell to her mid- thighs. Her red boots reached to her knees with three- inch heels. Her silver earrings were shaped as tiny suns.

"Sam Ramwood…"

Sam stood half a head shorter than Saga. With his spikey black hair, he looked to be a quarter shorter. He wears a dark red tank top that was tucked into his belt. He has a black jacket over his tank top. His ripped up blue jeans bagged at his tennis shoes. His pale skin showed just how much sun he normally gets.

"And Ventra."

Ventra stood taller than his other teammates. He wears a morph-suit with that covered everything but his hair and dark eyes. His white hair sways down on his face **(A/N: Think of Light from Death Note).** He wears a rainbow necklace that he never takes off.

"Alya Weston has been on the run from us for five years now. She recently joined the guild Fairy Tail, so we now know where she won't be running any from us anymore. I want you to go to that guild and bring her back here."

"That is our mission? To retrieve her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now go." The three began to make their way out the down. "One more thing."

The three stopped and turned back to their master. "Put Fairy Tail out of commission for a while. They might try to innerve with our plans."

"Of course, Master Adrianna," replied Ventra.

* * *

 _Outside the office_

"How did the meeting with master go?" a young voice asked.

"It went well. We have a new mission, but you can't come along, Aria," replied Saga.

The young girl, named Aria Starlight, is a part of Team Titanium along with Saga, Sam, and Ventra. Her wavy red hair is pulled into a small ponytail with a pink flower clip. She has bright almond eyes and pale skin. She wears a light pink t-shirt under a navy-blue jean jacket. Her violet leggings are worn under a ruffle blue skirt. She wears her favorite hot pink tennis shoes.

In Aria's arms is a small navy blue exceed, named Jewel. She has coral pink paws and silver eyes. She wears a light pink dress with baby blue trims. Around her neck was a jade heart collar.

"Aw, man. I never go on these types of missions with you guys," Aria sulked.

"I'm glad. That means you get hurt," Jewel said, causing Aria to pout.

Sam placed a hand on his petite teammate. "Sorry, Ar. Maybe next time," he smiled at her.

"You know master isn't going to let her go on missions like that at her age," a voice from outside the group said, causing them to turn in that direction.

"Stay out of this, Shield," Ventra commanded.

Shield strode up to the group. "You guys are no fun."

"What do you want?" Saga sneered.

"I came to tell you that the fairies shouldn't be much of a problem for you guys. They are quite the push overs." Shield chuckled.

"Alright! I can finally take down, Natsu," Sam said ecstatic. Shield raised a flame from his hand up to Sam's face. Sam yelped and hid behind Saga.

"How do you expect to defeat Natsu Dragneel if you're afraid of fire?" Shield laughed.

"Leave him alone, Shield. Unless you want to deal with me," Saga challenged.

"I would love to see you try to beat me." Shield and Saga butted heads.

"Stand down you two," another stern voce commanded. The group turned to see a tall girl heading their way.

"Sorry, Syd." Saga apologized.

Syd Amor, the second in command to Master Adrianna. Her wavy blue hair with sea- green tips was pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin had a slight tan to it. She wears a black elbow length crop top that exposed her green guild mark on her lower back. She has loose envy green cargo pants. Her black combat boots have silver chains on them. To top the outfit off, she wears a silver lace choker.

"No need for apologies, Saga. You and your team should be heading out now. The next train to Magnolia leaves in a few hours." Team Titanium walked down the long hallway leaving Shield and Syd alone.

"I assume you want to talk to me about something. Right, sis?" asked Shield.

"Yes. You know you never completed your mission at Blood Fang."

"And you know I wasn't able to because of Alya and her fairy gang."

"But nothing stopped you from going back. So, why didn't you?"

"…Your hair looks like you walked through a tornado."

"Answer the damn question, Shield!" Syd roared punching her younger brother on the arm.

"Ow. Ok, ok. To be honest. I don't know why. I guess I was too busy thinking."

"Let me guess, you regretted what happened all those years ago."

"…Yah."

"Me too. But we can't do anything now. We chose our path. One that we must follow."

"You're right."

"I always am." Syd slung an arm over her brother's shoulder. "Hey, you wanna do some sparring?"

"Sure. After my fight with Titania, I think I could beat you this time."

"Good luck with that, Jr."

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, sibling love. I hope you liked how the OCs were introduced. I have been planning this for a while, and I finally got it to how I liked it. To those who submitted OCs and didn't tell me what they wear, I added some for you. If you didn't like them, then I'm sorry I had no way to contact you, so I went off of what I thought would fit your OC's personality.**

 **Please follow, favorite, or review**

 **Have a good week.**


	19. Chapter 19: Partner with the Kids

**A/N: this is very important. I really didn't want it to come to this. I tried my hardest to prevent me from having to do this, but… I'm putting Guess the Secret on hiatus. Im so sorry, but I don't have time to write. I am consatnly busy every week. I have these really important tests in January that are worth 40% of my grade that I have to prepare for. I also am unsure of how this story will continue. I have a basis idea, but I don't have much other than that. The next time I would have time to write is during winter break. That's not enough time for me to catch up with everything I am behind on. I know my logic is flawed, but I think this is the best option. During the hiatus, I will continue writing. Hopefully I will come back sometime around after February. I wrote a small chapter to leave you with. I am sorry, but this won't be for long.**

…

Chapter 19: Partner with the Kids

Alya's POV

They weren't kidding when they said Fairy Tail was one big family. Once the team and I returned to the guild, everyone was worried about why we all were so beat up. I explained what happened at Blood Fang and about my past. They reacted just like Team Natsu did. Everyone was just glad we came back alive. Wendy used her magic to heal our wounds, including my stab wound. The wound did leave a scare on my stomach due to how deep my wound was. Everything settled down after all that.

A week has passed since the mission. I haven't left Magnolia since. Only Luna has left for missions. She joins other groups on short missions when she feels bored. She has tried to get me to go on a few with her, but I have said no every time. I've been so paranoid about Phoenix Center making their next move. I've been running from them for years, yet I have never felt so scared. They have been hiding in the shadows, but never made a move. Adrianna could be organizing a plan of attack right now. I should be feeling safe with my new family, yet I'm insecure.

…

"Morning, Alya. How did you sleep?" Mira greets me as I walk into the guild.

"Pretty well, but I have quite the appetite now," I say as I sit on a bar stool.

"I'll start making your usual chocolate waffles and vanilla smoothie." Mira began to make my order. I ate breakfast at the guild every morning, so this became a routine. I took the time to observe the guild. The guild hall was vacant. Most of the guild members were out on jobs. The quiet is nice for a change, but that means there aren't a lot of people to talk to.

"Come on, Dad!" a young voice wined. I turned my attention to what looked like a father- son argument. Romeo and Macao seemed to be arguing about something with Wendy standing off to the side, sheepishly.

I did my famous disappearing act and reappeared behind Wendy. "Hey," I whispered into her ear. She let out a cute squeak as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Alya. I didn't notice you there," Wendy says shyly.

"That's the trick," I shrugged my shoulders, "So what are Macao and Romeo arguing about?"

"Oh, well, Romeo and I were going to go on a job together, but Macao doesn't want Romeo going without an older wizard coming along."

"So, it would be just the two of you?" I smirked as I raised an eyebrow.

A shade a pink dusted Wendy's cheeks. "Not really. Carla would be joining us, but she is at home while we pick the job."

"This is an easy job. Wendy and I can handle it on our own! Plus, we would have Carla with us. Don't you trust us?!" Romeo argued.

"That's not the point. You both are too young to go off on a mission without an adult. I don't feel safe with this! My answer is still no!" Macao argued back.

"Hey, Wendy. Can I see the job you two want to do?" I asked.

"Sure." She hands me the request sheet. The flyer said:

 **Deliver a jewel safety to a museum**

 **Reward: 30,000J**

 **Note: The route you will take is highly safe. Bandits should not be a problem**

 _Looks to be a simple job. I'm sure the two can handle this on their own. Even if they encounter a group of bandits, they would be fine._

"Hey, Macao," I called. Both Macao and Romeo stopped their arguing and turned to me. "If you need someone to take them, I'll do it."

"That's a great idea. Thank you, Alya," Macao agreed.

"Aw, man," Romeo groaned. He seemed disappointed that he couldn't go alone. I slung an arm over his shoulder. "It's okay, Romeo. How about this: I will help as little as possible. If it comes to fighting, I will only help if necessary, so you could get some practice." I offered.

"Awesome!"

I cupped my hand over my mouth and leaned closer to his ear. "And if you want some alone time with Wendy, I'll let you two be." Romeo's face instantly turned redder than Erza's hair.

"W-w-what?!" He studdered.

"I'm kidding," I laughed. I retracted my arm. "Come on." I motioned for Romeo and Wendy to follow me back to the bar. "Mira~" I sang.

She appeared with my breakfast in hand. "Here you go, Alya. Your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Mira. By the way, I'm tagging along on Wendy and Romeo's mission because Macao doesn't feel safe with the two of them going alone."

"Oh, I would have been just the two of them." She mimicked the same smirk I had earlier. Romeo and Wendy's faces turned red once more. I laughed at their embarrassment.

"Yep. Can you sign us off?"

"Sure thing." Mira walked off to go serve another table. I turned back to the preteens.

"While I finish my breakfast, you two should go home and pack. We can meet at the train station in two hours." I strategized. They nodded their heads, and made their way out the door.

…

No one's POV

A random rooftop near Fairy Tail

"We have been watching Alya for the past week. I'm tired of waiting. When are we going to attack?"

"Be patent, Sam. We are facing a powerful opponent, one that is stronger than I. We need to catch her when she least expects it," Ventra commented.

"Ventra's right, Sammy. We don't know who we are dealing with. From what we are told, she possesses great magic power that has only been seen once, so we don't know what she is capable of. We have to attack at the right moment," Saga added.

"Wow, the Great Ventra admitted someone is stronger than he is. That's a first," Sam snorted.

"I'm stronger than you, so watch your mouth!" Ventra yelled with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Make me!" Sam challenged. The two started a small fit fight on the roof. A dust clod formed around them.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Saga commanded. Her words went unnoticed the to two mages. Saga gave up on her attempts to stop them. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Great team."

…

 **What do you think of Alya teaming up with Romeo and Wendy for the first time? Will their mission for smoothly as planned? When will Team Titanium of Phoenix Center strike next?**

 **I hope this enough to give you an idea what to expect when I get back. Once again, I sorry of having to put the story on hold. It won't be for long. I promise.**

 **See you soon.**


	20. Not a Chapter

**Hello, everyone. I'm not dead. I know this has been a long break, but I've had a lot happen to me. For starters, I have a serious writers block and I can figure out a good way to continue the story. I went back and reread previous chapters. I realized there are some mistakes that I need to go back and fix. So, I'm going to rewrite the story with some minor and/or major changes. I'll start working on it ASAP. Hopefully I'll be back soon. For now,… later.**


End file.
